Knockin' on Raven's door: Still Knockin
by A.N.D
Summary: ( Title changed) Beast Boy is real confused now, really racking his brain. It began when he started to have memories of what he never did. Besides that, the team wonders what happened between him and Raven. Enjoy, and please Read and Review.
1. Session 1: Pancakes?

** Hey, how's it going? Guess who's back with a sequel? C'mon, guess. ^^  
  
Well I've bet some people have been waiting for this. This is the Second and Last Symphony. So much will be explained. Those who haven't read my first part of this two part series, don't worry. This will explain lot's of stuff. Maybe some of the questions my previous reviewers had.   
  
I tallied up and I got this many reviews from the first part of this story:  
  
"335" That's right, I said "335" from 17 chapters. How about we see if we could break that record. ^^  
  
If you thought the first part of this story was good, maybe this'll be better. Tell me what you think. ^^  
  
Well, when you read, be sure to review too.   
  
Okay, besides that. Thanks I guess. ^^  
  
Well please enjoy and one again  
  
(Please Review)  
  
^^ gotcha. Everyone always reads the parentheses.   
  
  
  
**  
**Session 1: Pancakes? **  
  
  
  
It happened late in the night. A faint glow could be seen outside one of the single windows of the Titan Tower. The light was coming from the living room. Someone was still up watching T.V.   
  
Beast Boy yawned lazily as he flipped through the channels on the big screen T.V. His eyes glazed over in an almost hypnotic trance as he stared into it with half lid eyes. He covered his mouth as he yawned again. Smearing some of the cheese left on his fingers from eating cheddar puffs in a bowl, across his lips.   
  
After flipping through even more channels it stopped on channel thirty-four as the remote slipped from his hands. He yawned and stretched himself across the couch. He then huddled together by the cushion pillows and snuggled against them as he quietly drifted to sleep. Little Z's flying from his lips.   
  
It was about twelve when he fell asleep. Although there was no curfew for the Titans most of the team would be asleep then. It would be another hour until someone came down to find out what was causing the noise that kept her awake. Raven, was a light sleeper. She could hear it echoing down the hall of her room.   
  
Raven rubbed her eyes as she came into the living room, dressed in formal black pajamas. The sleeves, a few inches longer for her arms. The T.V basked her in the living room in a eerie glow of flashing lights and commercials. Raven strained to open her eyes as she walked in her black slippers, to see who could possibly be still up. Raven looked down over the couch and moaned when she found out who it was, "Beast Boy....,not again...," Raven rubbed the back of her head.   
  
  
This wasn't exactly how she wanted to start out her day. "It's to early for this." she moaned again as she walked over to the side of the couch and turning the T.V off. She picked up the cheese puffs that scattered across the carpet and levitated them to the trash can in the kitchen. Raven then yawned slightly as she tried to turn Beast Boy over. "Beast Boy, you idiot. Wake up." She said as she nudged his shoulder.   
  
Beast Boy gave a disgruntled groan as he shrugged her hand off, "No, no, no..,you flip your tofu like so...." he mumbled. " Kick it up a notch!" His hand hit the air, "Bam!"  
  
Raven arched a brow,"Uh...okay..." Raven nudged his shoulder tirelessly, "C'mon, Beast Boy. Wake up."   
  
After nudging Beast Boy several times and after being given reiterated advice about cooking tofu over and over, she gave up. Raven, gave a disgruntled sigh, she knew what she had to do. Beast Boy was going to stay there until he woke up in the morning.   
  
"Why do you always do this, Beast Boy?" Raven grumbled as she walked out of the room and then seconds later back with a blanket and pillow from her room. She let out a startled gasp as she slipped on something on the floor. She fell hard on her backside as the blanket flew from her hands and over her head. Raven growled lowly as she pulled the blanket off her, wondering what she had slipped on. Raven stood up and pulled whatever it was off the sole of her shoe.   
  
  
Raven arched a brow as a red anime vein pulsed on the side of her forehead, " A banana peel....." Raven looked to Beast Boy, resisting hard not to wake the sleeping Beast Boy with a hard bump on the head.   
  
  
She decided to let it go and instead, picked up the blanket and draped it over Beast Boy. Then tucking the pillow underneath for him to support his head. As Raven tucked the blanket around him, she could see Beast Boy smiling underneath the sheets as he pulled it over his shoulder.   
  
"You're lucky I even care this much." she said to him as she fluffed his pillow. Beast Boy unexpectedly yawned and for some reason this always caused someone else to. Raven yawned drowsily, somewhat annoyed that she had to wake up this early. Beast Boy yawned again as he turned over to his side, his arm stretched over.   
His arms wrapped around Raven's shoulders, pulling her down into a hug, her face buried into his chest as he pulled, Raven on top.   
  
A much larger vein than the first pulsed on her forehead, a large sweat drop dripping down her temple.  
  
"Beast Boy..." she growled as she tried to release herself from his grip. She managed too squirm her head free from his chest, up to where she could breathe. This led her though to be closely cheek to cheek next to him. A faint shade of pink twitched on her face, if not for a moment as her head lay next to him.   
  
Beast Boy snored peacefully, a smile on his face as he hugged her closer. His arm around her waist.  
  
Raven looked to Beast Boy from the corner of her eye. Beast Boy, hugged Raven tighter around the waist. Her eyebrow twitching, "You look happy," she said as she managed to pull away from him. Taking his arms off slowly, trying not to disturb him. Finding hard to resist though, wanting to do more than just give him a few bumps this time on the head for the trouble he gave her.   
  
Raven looked to Beast Boy, who turned over on the couch again, curling into a ball rubbing his head against Raven's pillow that she let him lay on.   
  
"I swear, Beast Boy," she sighed, "You're too much."   
  
Raven yawned again. She was tired, she wanted to go to sleep. She didn't feel like walking back to her room so she decided to do the next best thing. She fell back on the far side of the couch from Beast Boy. She sat there, half asleep, her head occasionally bobbing up and down. Her eyes slowly beginning to shift close from the barren silence.   
  
The sound of Beast Boy's quiet snoring was all that Raven heard as she began to grow ever somnolent by the second. She was fast asleep in minutes, falling to her side on the couch, resting her head on her arm.   
  
  
Unaware to her though, someone else in the tower had woken up. Now, that person was standing over her. A gloved hand grazed itself along Raven's neck and Raven shrugged it off as she turned to lay on her side. The figure smiled at the sleeping Raven. The figure looked down to her and reached out a hand to her neck again. In a swift motion the hands were around her throat and Raven shot awake.   
  
Gasping for air, lamps and various items began to float around the room. Raven, couldn't breathe. She tried kicking whoever was on top of her off. "Let.... go!" Raven muttered through gritted teeth, this only applied an increased pressure around her neck. Raven, managed to maneuver her head to side. Just enough to bite the person hard on the hand. The person immediately released their grip to console their palm, "Now get off!" Raven shouted loudly as she pushed the person over, her eyes exploding in flash of blinding black and white illuminance.  
  
  
The figure was sent flying back into a window. A series of cracks circled around the area of impact. The figure fell down, their hair covering their eyes. Raven eyes s, glowing a dark black, "Who do you think you are?" She said as she walked closer. Her hand lighted into a black sphere. Raven, pulled the person up by the collar, slamming the figure's back against the window again. She held the glowing hand to their face.   
  
  
Raven, still couldn't see who it was. A silhouette of their smile stretched on their face as a glowing hand reached around Raven's neck. Raven, didn't expect that. The person's hand glowed bright as it cupped tightly around her neck. Raven, let go of their collar as she tried to pull their hand off. It felt like her throat was going to explode. Raven, clutched the person's throat back, pushing their face back into the window.   
  
  
Raven, gritted her teeth, "Let go!" she shouted as everything seemed to explode into a brighter explosive flash of black and white. ...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Raven jerked awake, her hands immediately feeling around her neck. She looked around, there was no sign of someone had come and tried to strangle her. Raven, sat up short of breath and looked down at her palms, they were trembling. "It was only a dream," She said as she rubbed her hands together to calmly reassure herself. "Only a dream."  
  
  
Raven looked down to her side and found the blanket she had draped on Beast Boy was instead now draped on her. Raven held it in her hand as she looked to where Beast Boy was asleep before. Beast Boy was gone, "Beast Boy? Where-"  
  
"Morning Raven!!"  
  
Raven screamed in surprise and fell off the couch with a thud, landing on her back side.   
  
"You want any pancakes?" Beast Boy asked he looked down at her with the pan in his hand. Raven looked up in a confused manner, "What?"   
  
"Pancakes?" He asked again with that silly grin plastered on his face. Flour powdering over on his chef's hat as it perched on top of his head crookedly. He straightened it up again as he looked down at her, "You, okay?"  
  
  
"Peachy," she replied as she blew the stray hair covering her eyes, glaring at him. A glare that could of cut through stone, "Beast Boy...can you please... not do that next time," she said with gritted teeth as she got to her feet and picked up her blanket.   
  
  
Raven, folded the blanket and walked over to the other side of the couch to grab the pillow she let Beast Boy lay on, "When did you get up?" she asked as she slung the pillow under one arm.   
  
  
Raven, grimaced when she found that it was moist. She held it between her index finger and thumb, "He drooled... on my pillow....," she said to herself irately.   
  
  
"Oh, hours ago." He replied to answer her question as he continued to flip his tofu pancake's over the stove. He stirred the pancake around with his spatula, "It's like eight, so the other guy's won't be up for another hour. Soooo, you wanna help with me with breakfast?" he smiled widely to her.  
  
Raven, levitated the doused pillow sheet to the wash. Then putting back on a new clean black pillow sheet, she levitated from the laundry room. Raven stared back to him, "You're asking me to help because it's your turn to cook again isn't it?"   
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously as he fumbled the pan, "Well, now that you mention it, I do need help" he said as a anime sweat drop drip down his head. "We're feeding one extra mouth y'know? And we all know that she can really eat."   
  
Raven yawned as she stretched out her arm and cricked her neck and cricked it over again. Resting her head on the arm of the couch was really uncomfortable, "Terra? Well, she does have one big appetite doesn't she? Guess I can lend a hand."  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he slid the pancake on a stack on a plate and flipped another one on the pan, "Hey, Raven."   
  
Raven turned around as she dropped her blanket and pillow on the couch, "What?" she asked as she hovered into the kitchen.   
  
"Thanks. Y'know for the blanket." he smiled as he held out his pan to catch the pancake in the air. Beast Boy confidently held the pan out waiting for it to come back down, but it instead fell on top of his head, smothering him in pancake batter.   
  
Raven, couldn't help but, smile. At least a light one "Very smooth." She said, wiping some of the batter from his eye, "You do need help, Beast Boy." She said as she grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and handed it to him.   
  
"Thanks." he replied as he licked some batter that slid down far enough for his tongue to reach.   
He walked over and stuck his head underneath the faucet of the sink and brushed the batter away down the drain. He dried his head on the wash cloth, "So, you wanna start on the eggs and hot dogs for Robin and Cy?" he asked. "And.um... Starfire's..." Beast Boy gagged, "French toasted tuna roll's."  
  
  
Raven walked over and looked into the mini fridge, "She always eats mustard when she has that, right?  
  
Beast Boy made a funny disgusted face, "Yup." he replied as he finished on the pancakes and began to set the table.   
  
There was a peaceful silence as the two began to set everything. The sound of crackling eggs and toast popped in the kitchen as the aroma whiffed in the air. Beast Boy finished pouring juice, milk, and started setting the plates. He looked around and walked outside. When he came back he stuck a flower from outside in a vase.  
  
A suggestion by Raven who knew Starfire would've have initially persisted in asking for one once she got in the room. Beast Boy stuck a violet into a white vase and placed it in the middle of the table, surrounded by the banquet of food. Eggs, toast, hotdogs, pancakes, bacon and tofu decorated the table, who would have asked for a better breakfast?  
  
  
Raven, wiped the sweat off her brow from working in front of a hot pan. She brushed off her shoulder that harbored some flour and sat down. She sipped her juice as Beast Boy took a seat across from her.   
  
  
Beast Boy smiled to her, "Sooo, whatcha been doing lately?" he asked.  
  
Raven placed her cup back down, "Not much.".  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "Kay...Sooo, doing anything if there's no crime today?"  
  
"Starfire, Terra and I are going shopping at the mall." Raven rubbed her head, "It was mostly Starfire's and Terra's idea. They wanted...a girl's day out." she said as she made a quotation hand gesture.  
  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Cool, so-"  
  
  
"Wooo! Breakfast, the most important meal of the day!" Cyborg shouted as he walked through the sliding doors, stretching his arms as Robin and Starfire followed behind.   
  
  
Starfire whiffed the air, "The smell of sliced bread prepared as French, such a delectable aroma." She said as she glided into the room.   
  
  
Robin took a seat, "Everything looks great, BB. You really outdid yourself. Did you cook everything?" he asked as he took a piece of toast on his plate and bit it.   
  
Beast Boy took a sip of his juice as everyone took a seat around the table, "Raven kind of-"  
  
Raven coughed, "Hm?"  
  
  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "She helped me much." Beast Boy looked around, "Hey, where's, Terra?"  
  
  
"Someone, say my name?" Terra said as she covered Beast Boy's eyes, "Guess who?" she snickered.   
  
  
Beast Boy took the hands off his eyes, "Morning, Terra. Breakfast?" he asked as he held a plate of eggs and hotdogs to her smiling.   
  
"Thanks." Terra smiled as she took a seat next to him, putting Beast Boy between her and Raven.  
  
Cyborg rubbed his hands as he looked down at the food eagerly. He tied a bib around his neck as he held out a knife and fork, "Enough talk, let's eat!" he shouted and everyone dug in.   
  
After the buffet Cyborg gave a satisfied burp and rubbed his stomach, "Man..., that was great." he said as he picked at his teeth with a tooth pick. Beast Boy smiled triumphantly, knowing Cyborg had enjoyed everything. Beast Boy then took up the plates to put them in the sink. Cyborg flicked the tooth pick he had in his mouth to the table, "Besides the tofu that is."  
  
Beast Boy wrinkled his brow as he dropped the plates in, he smiled as he crossed his arms across his chest "Your turn to wash dishes, Cy."  
  
Cyborg moaned as he got to his feet and walked to the sink. He pushed Beast Boy out of the way and Beast Boy stuck his tongue out to him as he turned around. Beast Boy chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen table to find that Raven and the other girls were gone.   
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow as he looked behind his shoulders, "Hey, Robin, where did the girls go?"  
  
Robin sat up straight and cricked his neck, " Starfire said something about the mall."  
  
"They left already?" Beast Boy asked, "Did they say what they're going to do?"  
  
"Hang out, I guess." Robin replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "With Terra ,those girls are bound to have fun, huh?"  
  
  
"She's a real party girl." Beast Boy smiled.  
  
  
Cyborg leaned over to Beast Boy from the sink "Our little, Beast Boy, and his crush. Awwwww..." Cyborg said as he pinched Beast Boy's cheek   
  
"Dude, shut up." Beast Boy said as he punched Cyborg on the arm.   
  
Cyborg laughed as he finished the dishes and took a seat, "Don't burst a vein or anything." Cyborg said as he nudged Beast Boy in the side with his shoulder, "I'd still like to know how you and Raven are still cool."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his arm, "Dude, of course we're-what?"  
  
  
Cyborg quirked his brow, " Raven didn't get pissed?"  
  
Robin nodded, "I thought she was going to go neutral on you."  
  
"Pissed? For what?"   
  
Cyborg knocked on the side of Beast Boy's head, "Helloooo? She didn't do anything?"  
  
"Why would she?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"BB Dude, fine. Whatever, I guess it's bad, huh?" Cyborg asked as he rested his hand behind his head, "Cause it has to be if you won't tell us guys."  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head, "Yeah...,it was?" he lied. Beast Boy didn't have the faintest idea of what the heck Cyborg was talking about but he was going with it.  
  
"So whaddya want to do now guys? It's been quiet lately and it's just us guys here...." Robin grinned, "Paintbaaallll!" they all shouted in unison as they jumped out of their seats and out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**So that is the end of the Session 1:**  
**  
So what do you think about the beginning? Well, please tell me what you think. Please wait on my next Session. The title of the next Session is   
  
"Session 2:Not again."  
  
You wanna find out what is going to happen? Then you got to read what's going to happen with the girls and the boys. Please read and review.   
  
Well, once again, thanks if you review, and thanks for the reviews when you give em. Please tell me what you think.   
  
Thanks again.   
  
(Read and Review)  
  
^^ gotcha again. You read the parenthesis, so I know you read it. **


	2. Session 2: Not again

**Hey, ^^ glad your back again to read the second Session. And real glad that people reviewed. Hope everyone got my email. I sent one to everyone who reviewed my Knockin on Raven's Door. Whew. ^^;; it must have sent at least 70 emails that day, but I did it. ^^   
  
I didn't get replies back though from some of you though. ^^ Like you could have at least replied back saying you weren't going to review or anything. That sort of defeats the purpose of me emailing you. ^^;;   
  
At least I alerted some people who were really waiting. Well anyway, please enjoy this new chapter and please   
  
(Read and Review)  
  
Thanx. ^^ Makes me happy.   
  
Session 2: Not again**  
  
  
  
"Oooo...how about there? Or here? Oooh! That establishment looks most adorable!" Starfire exclaimed as she continued to point to store after store to go in. Starfire pulled on Terra's and Raven's shirts as she glided them into a store.   
  
Starfire looked up, her finger reading the sign, "Hot Topic." Starfire clapped her hands, "This establishment sounds most delightful. Please, shall we go in?"  
  
Raven was wary, "I don't know..."  
  
  
Terra smiled, "Naw, let's check it out." she said as she walked inside.   
  
Starfire smiled as she glided in. Raven, rolled her eyes, following the two. Raven, didn't have a choice but to try on clothes with them as the two picked at clothes that hung on the racks. Taking what they wanted, they went into the dressing rooms. In and out they went trying on different clothes. Raven, sighed as she looked at each them selves in front of the mirror, trying on ridiculous outfits until they got one's that look about right. Terra and Starfire we're having a real good time. Letting giggles out as they imitated fashion models walking down a run way.   
  
Somehow, they managed to get Raven to join in the fun. Raven, sighed, "Do I have to?" she asked in her mono tone voice as she stepped out of her stall.   
  
Terra and Starfire nodded, eager looks on their faces. Raven, sighed again. She stepped out in front of the large mirror in the dressing hall. Her legs crossing each other after each step like in fashion shows. Raven, didn't exactly have fun pretending to be a model, but yet she couldn't say it wasn't.   
  
Starfire and Terra clapped by the sides, pulling little cards out. Holding a 9.8 and 10. Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh, boy..."  
  
Terra dropped her card as she walked over to Raven by the mirror with Starfire, "Man, we are so hot!." Terra laughed as she put a arm around Raven and Starfire's shoulders. She smiled widely as she looked at them selves in the mirror.   
  
  
"Hot? I find it rather drafty in this short skirt." Starfire said as she swung her hips in the purple skirt, a cool breeze blowing between her thighs. "Raven, how do you enjoy your look?"   
  
Raven looked at herself "I don't know...." she said as she turned around and looked at the black tank top that stopped at her mid drift. The black baggy pants she wore fastened with a spiked belt around her waist. She held something in her hand. It looked grimly as she considered the barb wire necklace   
  
Terra patted Raven hard on the back, "Dude, Raven! You look great! What about me?" Terra asked as she posed holding a peace sign. The tight yellow and black leather stretched across comfortably on her body. Terra looked at herself and turned up her jacket collar.   
  
  
Starfire smiled as she hugged Terra, "You look marvelous!"  
  
  
  
Terra could hear her bones crack under the embrace, "Thanks.... Star." she managed to wheeze while smiling.   
  
Starfire let go and Terra fell to the ground out of breath. She rubbed her arms as she stood up and smiled, "Hey...guys?"  
  
  
"What?" Raven and Starfire asked simultaneously   
  
Terra pointed to a wall and shelves of particular clothes.  
  
Raven looked at it and shook her head, "No-"  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun." Terra said as she saw Starfire already picking through the line of . . .  
  
. . .lingerie.   
  
Raven took a quick look and shuddered as Terra pulled her over.   
  
  
*10 minutes later*   
  
Raven was sitting down in the food court awaiting for Terra and Starfire's return. Raven looked down uneasy at the bag she held in her lap. She took a quick glance then closed it up again. She couldn't believe she was convinced into buying it. She rubbed her head, "Why couldn't I just say no-"  
  
"Back with pizza!" Terra exclaimed   
  
Terra set the pizza back down on the counter as Starfire got plates and napkins.  
  
"What kind of pizza did you get?" Raven asked as she looked at the slice.  
  
  
" Garlic, pretty gnarly stuff don't you think?" Terra asked as dug into her pocket, "That's why I went and got these." Terra said as she took out a packet of Tic Tac's  
  
Starfire was by the side and she looked at the pizza weirdly, "How can one allow themselves to digest such a combination?"   
  
Terra and Raven quirked a brow strangely at Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, you are eating a mint frosted pickle pizza." Raven said as she pointed to it.  
  
"But it is most delicious," Starfire said as she held a pizza toward them, "Taste?"  
  
Terra held her hand back, "Thanks Star, but we'll be full eating ours." she said as a anime sweat drop dripped down her head.   
  
"If you choose so," Starfire said as she took a big bite out of her pizza. The mint frosting smearing across her lips giving her a frosting mustache as she smiled to them.  
  
Terra covered her mouth to contain her laughter as Raven handed Starfire a napkin, "You'll need this."  
  
Starfire nodded as she smiled and took the napkin and began to bite into her pizza as before.   
  
  
Terra rubbed her chin as she watched Starfire enjoying each bite, "Y'know...maybe it wouldn't taste bad? Maybe I-"   
  
Raven coughed, "I'm trying to eat." she said as she took a slice of her garlic pizza. After taking in a good breath of the pie she moistened her lips and prepared to bite into it. Yet something was bothering her, "How'd you know I like to eat this?" she asked Terra as she bit into her pizza.  
  
Terra shrugged her shoulders as she took a piece of her own, "Beast Boy said you liked it."  
  
Raven looked to Terra, "He did?"  
  
Terra nodded as she nibbled on her slice, "He even told me you like these winter green tic tac's."  
She said as she rattled the case and tossed it to her.   
  
"That was nice of him." Raven said as she bit into her pizza again and caught the mints.   
  
Terra sighed and smiled, " I know. He's real sweet too....and cute, y'know?" She said as she stared dreamily "He's cute, don't you think?"  
  
  
Raven, was quiet at the question as she nibbled on her pizza silently.  
  
Terra quirked a brow as she tapped her on the shoulder, "Raven? Did you hear me? Do you think he's cute?"  
  
  
"Yeah..., he is. Sort of...." Raven whispered  
  
Terra quirked a brow, "Raven, what's wrong?"  
  
"I ...," she hesitated, "I...,don't like his jokes.... Sometimes he plays too much." she replied, trying to change the subject.   
  
  
Terra gasped, "No way! I think he's hilarious!" she laughed.  
  
  
Raven took another bite of her pizza, " That's you."   
  
Starfire looked up, "Raven, I know this is not of my business wax, but I...have noticed that you and Beast Boy aren't as um...what is that word?" Starfire asked as she scratched the side of her head, "Um, I believe this is the phrase. You do not seem to be tight, as before? What I mean to say is, he no longer fawns over you? Correct?"  
  
  
"I..., we didn't think it would work out. He sort of left it alone after that..."  
  
  
  
Starfire gasped, "Beast Boy? Are you certain, Raven? How could he do such a thing!" Starfire exclaimed   
  
  
Raven tried to smile lightly to calm her down, "No, no,no. It's alright, Starfire. I...uh, sort of suggested it. It wasn't his fault."  
  
Starfire stared confusingly at her, "Raven...how-"  
  
  
Terra held her hands up, "Hold up, time out for a second. Raven? You and Beast Boy?" Terra interrupted as she joined into the conversation. "You and Beast Boy, Raven?" Terra asked again as she pointed to her.   
  
Raven looked to Terra, "Yeah..., like I said, it didn't work out. So don't hold any guilt."  
  
Terra scratched her head, "Guilt? For wha....oh! Oh......" Terra was silent. She held her hand out to her shoulder . "I....didn't..."  
  
"I said it's alright." she said in denser tone, "Don't worry about it."   
  
Terra took her hand back, "You, sure? Cause I could go talk to him and-"  
  
  
"I rather have you not." Raven said as she held her hand up.   
  
"Why, not?" Terra asked.  
  
"He..., um doesn't like to talk about it much." Of course, Raven knew this was a lie. She knew why they grew part, and she didn't like the reason.   
  
Starfire pouted, "Raven..."   
  
  
  
"I'm alright, Starfire. Can we just forget about it and can we just go shopping."  
  
Starfire smiled lightly, "If you wish, Raven. If that will make you happy, then of course. We will continue shopping after we finish digesting this yummy pizza." she replied as they continued to eat.   
  
Raven sighed, she didn't really want to shop anymore, she only wanted people to stop talking. What she and Beast Boy did was her business. After they ate, Starfire was glad to show Raven and Terra around some more stores. It would be a couple of hours before they came back home.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Beast Boy lay in pain, stretched over on the couch covered in a red sticky substance that clung to his clothes. "Oh, geez...that hurt, Robin..." he chuckled  
  
"Quit your whining." Cyborg said as he came in through the doors covered in the same substance except in green. He plopped down on the couch beside Beast Boy, "Paint balls hurt, man." he moaned through the laughter.  
  
"Told you guys buying these would be fun." Robin said as walked in, his gun slung under his shoulder.  
  
"Got that right!" Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed as they waved theirs in the air.   
Robin hopped a seat and wiped the sweat off his fore head. White paint was smeared across his gloved hand and he looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Hey, guys. I think maybe we should get cleaned up before the girl's back." The boy's looked to one each other, glaring with shifted eyes.   
  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he was the first to jump up first "I call the shower!" he shouted as they all ran to the only bathroom with showers in the house. Beast Boy laughed as they tried pushing each other out of the way. Beast Boy was lucky enough as he slid into it in the hall and shut the door.   
  
Cyborg banged on the metal frame , "C'mon, BB open up! You know that bathroom has 5 separate shower stalls! One for each of us! You can let us in! It's just us guys!"  
  
Beast Boy laughed, "Dude, I like my privacy. Plus, what if the girls come back? Whose going to greet them?"  
  
Cyborg banged on the door, "C'mon, be serious!"  
  
Robin shook his head, " I knew I should've have asked the architects to put up a shower in each of our rooms, not just toilets and sinks." Robin scratched his head, "I guess it was sort of my fault, huh?" he said as he shrugged his shoulders, " Let's go, Cy."  
  
Cyborg pounded his fist, "Fine, let the beauty queen have it all to himself." he said with annoyance and humor in his tone, "BB, tell us when you're done." Cyborg said demandingly. He looked down at Robin as they walked down the hall, "I call next."  
  
Robin laughed, "Right." he said sarcastically, " I go next."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled to himself as he flipped the lights on and heard the two arguing outside. Though his and his teammates bathrooms were small in their rooms, this one bathroom was particularly huge. Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as he flexed his arm, "Yeah, that's the stuff. BB, my boy you are sooo cool." he said as he snapped his fingers to himself, somewhat imitating the Fonze off of "Happy day's."   
  
  
  
  
Robin and Cyborg sat back on the couch, awaiting almost patiently for Beast Boy to finish his shower.   
  
Cyborg grabbed the remote and leaned back into the couch. He turned it on and started to flip channels, "Dude, I hope he doesn't take a hour like he usually does. Y'know he likes to look at himself in the mirror. Also, do you know how much gel he uses on that head of his?"  
  
Robin nodded, "Yeah, he-"  
  
"It's almost as much as yours except he cuts back on the fifth bottle not sixth!" Cyborg laughed.   
  
"Har-har, very funny." Robin said sarcastically as he snatched the remote from Cyborg. Who still continued to laugh at his own joke.   
  
As Robin flipped the channels, the girls came in smiling and talking to each other as they carried their shopping bags in their hands.  
  
Terra stopped as she saw the boy's sitting there embarrassingly, covered in paint "Dude, what happened to you guys?"  
  
Robin, chuckled awkwardly, " A little paint ball."  
  
  
  
"Oh, did you have fun shooting one another recklessly with solid orbs of coloring paint?" Starfire asked.   
  
Cyborg smiled as lay the back of his head on the couch, "Ooooh, yeah."  
  
Raven, shook her head, "Boy's." she picked up her bags, "I'm going to put my stuff in my room."  
  
  
"K, cool." Terra said as she and Starfire sat on the couch with the boy's. Starfire giggled as she sat next to Robin and pointed at his hair speckled with white paint. Robin glared at Cyborg who smiled and shrugged his shoulder's smugly back to Robin.  
  
  
Raven walked down the hall as she carried her bag's behind her with her telkinetic powers. They floated around her as she passed by the team bathroom .She did have to go and the team bathroom was closer than her room. She set her bags out the door and slid into the bathroom. She reached for the lights, she found it mysterious that the light's were on but she paid no attention as she walked in. At the wrong place and at the wrong time as it seems.   
  
  
She looked up and she held her mouth to muffle her gasp. Luckily, Beast Boy hadn't seen her yet, he was busy looking at himself in the mirror. Slowly, Raven tried walking back out...until she slipped on the bathroom rug and fell hard on her backside. "Smooth, Raven. Really smooth." she said sarcastically to herself as she rubbed her rear.   
  
Beast Boy eyebrows perched high as he turned around slowly, his mouth agape, "R-Raven?"  
  
Raven, covered her eyes, "Not again."  
  
  
**^^ ooooh boy. Not again is right. Seeing Beast Boy in his underwear. ^^ what an embarrassing predicament. Still funny the second time, huh? ^^ I thought it was. Well, for the next chapter, get ready.  
  
In the next Session, Raven looks back on some fond memories brought by one special gift. By who you ask? Well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you?  
  
  
Well thanks for your time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to   
  
(Read and Review)  
  
If you want to find out how this incident ends. ^^   
  
Be sure to read my next chapter  
  
"Session 3: I remember. . ."  
  
  
  
*Don't worry, things will begin to clear up more in later chapters. So keep reading for you first timers. ^^***


	3. Session 3: I remember

**Hey, there. ^^   
  
Well, glad to see that you guy's and gals reviewed. Oooh, by the way. Did you guy's hear that the new TT eps are going to be on   
  
May 5th! 6:30 and at 10:00. Two episodes in one night ^^ isn't that great?  
  
Who else is excited? C'mon, you know ya are. Well besides that rather spur of good news, let's get on with this fic. Cause I don't think I have anything else to say..hmm...  
  
Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.  
  
Oh, yeah! I remember what it was! Well, no time to read it here. Please read my words at the bottom and reply kay?   
  
Have fun reading and don't forget  
  
(Read; Review)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Session 3: I remember. . .  
**  
  
  
Beast Boy looked down at Raven and then down to himself. Beast Boy laughed nervously as he shyly tried to cover his body, he was in his underwear. He tried concealing his shy spots with his hands. Many thought's raced through his head, such as "I knew boxer shorts we're a good idea today...unless it's the blue one's with the..." Beast Boy looked down and gasped awkwardly "Dude, no!! It is the one with the monkey's!" he shouted to himself.   
  
  
Raven looked away, "Beast Boy....?"  
  
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Hey, Raven...." he paused, rubbing the back of his head.. "So....um...how'd you girls enjoy your shopping spree?" he said to try and lighten this situation.   
  
Raven, covered her eyes, "I-It was g-good." she said as she fumbled for the door. " I see you've been playing paint ball."  
  
Beast Boy continued to nervously laugh, " Yeah, it was fun. Y'know besides the part with the y'know, whole getting hit with hard paint part." he said as he pointed to one of his bruises.   
  
"Must've hurt." she said as she peaked through the crack of her fingers. " But you still look good."  
  
"Yeah...,wait, what?"  
  
Raven, stammered on her choice of words " I meant those bruises don't look good! They're not that bad, so they'll heal quick." Raven recovered quickly as she reached for the door knob and tried to stand up, her knees were weak. "I'm just going to leave you alone now."  
  
Beast Boy smiled embarrassingly as she left, "Yeah, thanks." he waved to her. "Funny how it seem's this happened before, huh?"   
  
  
"Y-Yeah, right" she replied as she slipped out the door. Once out the door, the two let out breaths of relief that the other was gone.   
  
Raven slid the door closed, leaning back on it. Raven placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm down her beating heart back to it's normal pace. She took in a deep breath, trying to culminate together what had just happen "Okay... I just saw a Beast Boy... without clothes..." Raven furrowed her brow, "Why didn't anyone tell me he was taking a sho-"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Raven!" Cyborg called down the hall, "BB's in the team bathroom! He's taking a shower!"   
  
  
Raven rubbed her forehead where a large anime vein pulsed. Why couldn't Cyborg say that earlier? Raven quirked a brow when her hand grazed her cheek as she brought it down. She touched her cheek again, slowly. It was hot which meant she was embarrassed which meant...she was blushing...  
  
  
Raven shook her head, "No, I can't..., he's.." she stopped herself as she picked up her shopping bags, "It wouldn't be right...if he's with..." She stopped again. Her voice was soft, "Terra." she finished as she continued to walk down the hall to her room. A bit of somber derived in her stride and steps as she walked to her room   
  
  
Raven slid open her door and walked in. Removing the top of her hood as she set her bags to the side of her bed. She sat down on her springy mattress bed; starting to space out at her wall. Staring at it, "It's happening again..." she whispered.   
  
Raven reached for one of her pillows and lifted it to pull something out from underneath. She groped around and held it in her hands. Staring at it as she rubbed the sides. "I'm starting to have this feeling again."   
  
The cool smooth exterior was pleasant to the touch and it was somewhat calming in a sense. Raven stared at it with half lid eyes and lightly smiled. The smile lessened as she continued to stare at it.  
  
  
She turned the object over and read the scratch marked words on the back, "Fr. BB, To: Rave....I'm Sry....."  
  
What Raven held was a picture frame. The picture frame, Beast Boy had made for her not so long ago. It was made from pure bamboo Beast Boy said he kept in his room every time he got hungry. Beast Boy made the frame for her when she and Beast Boy got in a little fight a while back. Everything went wild when it happened. There were books, pillows, lamps, almost everything in the room swirled around them like a tornado. Raven was there, her hands around Beast Boy's neck, cutting him off of oxygen...  
  
Raven shook her head, she didn't want to reminisce about that day but she still remembered it clearly  
  
"After that, I left for a while to think....and when I came back he was there waiting for me. He was hiding a purple package behind his back." Raven smiled lightly, "We patched things up after the fight, but he didn't think saying, sorry, was enough. He felt guilty for what he did to me, making me mad When I opened his gift, I was surprised. It was a new frame, my old one broke when I went hay wire on him. When he heard about it.... he thought it would make the perfect make-up gift"   
  
Raven sighed as she looked at the frame. A sudden knock then rapped against her door. Raven gasped and quickly tucked the frame back under her pillow. "Who is it?" she called out to the person.  
  
The person was quiet for a while until he cleared his throat, "Hey, Raven. It's just me."  
  
"Beast Boy? What is it?" she asked as she slid open a slight crack in her door, "Your clothes are on this time, right?"  
  
Beast Boy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Beast Boy tapped his foot on the ground and looked up to her. He smiled nervously, "So, I..um...you..um..did you see anything?"   
  
Raven stared at him, "You mean you? No, nothing"  
  
Beast Boy let out a breath of relief, "Good, cause-" I  
  
"Nothing if you don't mean those monkey theme boxers. Then that's pretty hard to miss. Maybe, you should of thought about locking the door?"  
  
Beast Boy anime sweat dropped, "I thought I did." he smiled, "Um...you won't mention anything about this, right?"   
  
"Trust me, Beast Boy. It's to embarrassing to even bring up."  
  
Beast Boy stared at Raven and chuckled, "Guess now I have nothing to worry about, huh?" Beast Boy smiled, "So, you wanna come down to the living room and y'know, hang out?"  
  
Raven shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but-"  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he quirked a brow , "Come on, we like, never hang out anymore, y'know?" Offering a welcome hand gesture escort to the living room.   
  
"Sorry, Beast Boy. I have to be somewhere."  
  
"Then can I-"  
  
"Sorry. It's a personal thing."  
  
"Oh.." he said disappointingly, "Well then I guess, go on and have a good time." he smiled  
  
" Thanks." she said as she shut her door closed.   
  
"Yeah, welcome..." Beast Boy sighed as the door slid shut. Beast Boy pouted, a bit down heartened. He and Raven never got to hang out as much and to Beast Boy's recollection they had hung out only a few times. Of course, this is what he thought.   
  
  
  
  
As Beast Boy entered back in the living room he found that everyone was doing what he wanted to do with Raven.   
  
Hang out and watch T.V. It looked like Cyborg and Robin finished taking showers. Their paint was all washed off. The trio was now back in clean clothes.   
  
Terra looked behind her shoulder and smiled to Beast Boy, "Hey, BB. Wanna hop a seat and watch?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled slightly, "Sure." he replied as he took a seat next to Terra.  
  
Terra looked at Beast Boy, "Hey, something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..., it's nothing. I just wanted Rav-"  
  
  
Raven quietly glided into the living room, passing by the others, "I'm going out."  
  
Robin turned his head, "Where to? Somewhere we can find you, right? Cause if there's a crime we might need you."  
  
"I'm just going to meet a friend." she replied as she exited out the living room into the elevator to downstairs, "I'll probably won't be long. I'll only be at my cafe."  
  
Terra waved her hand, "Hey, Raven. Can I come along?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"C'mon, I've never been to your hang before." she smiled as she got up from the couch. She turned her head to Beast Boy, "Hey, we'll meet up with you guys later." she said as she abruptly got into the elevator.  
  
Raven held her mouth out to speak, "But..."  
  
"C'mon, puh-leaseeee?" she asked with big anime chibi eyes.  
  
"But...I"   
  
Terra continued to stare, somehow making her eyes increasingly more chibi.  
  
Raven tried to look away, she let out a sigh as she look back. She held up her hands, "Okay already, fine." Raven, slumped her shoulders, "Just please, can you stop it?" she said as she pushed the elevator button to the bottom floor.   
  
Terra smiled widely as she held up a V peace sign to the team as the elevator doors sealed shut.  
  
"Have fun, girls." Cyborg waved to them. Cyborg then looked to Starfire, "Hey, your not going?"   
  
Starfire shook her head, "Raven and Terra need time to be more accustomed to one another. They may require more time hanging out. Surely, sharing afternoon activities together will from better bonds. Take me for example, I and Terra have become already the best of friends."  
  
Cyborg nodded, "Then what about you, BB?" he asked to him, "You could've went with your girl."  
  
  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "Naw, they'll be fine. Star's, right. Let em hang."  
  
Cyborg shrugged his shoulders as he went back flipping through stations. Cyborg raised a brow, "Man, over three hundred channels and there's still nothing good to watch."  
  
The team agreed with him on that with heavy sighs as they all nodded their heads in unison.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Raven and Terra walked down the stairs. Swinging open the doors of the café. Terra followed suit behind her as they walked in. As the door behind them swung shut, a little bell rang above the door. Heads turned to toward the door and then went back too as before Terra and Raven walked in.   
  
Terra looked around the cafe, all sort's of teens sat around the tables and stools. The room was lit in tint of dark blue with candles lit around each table. Terra looked to a long bar by the side with many seats, each seat already occupied. Terra looked on and saw a stage where a stool and microphone stand harbored a teenager under a spotlight, reciting a poem.   
  
  
A group of musicians, of three were by the side playing soft tunes on their instruments. The atmosphere of the room was quiet and cool. Beating off bongos and chattering of the teens filled the room. There were punks, goth, skaters, preps, it was a rather comfortable place. Everybody seemed to go here. You could've found at least one person you could relate to in the cafe. Terra looked up and observed at a sparking blue neon sign over the bar table. The words' "Blue Moon Caf" flashed on and off above it.   
  
Terra smiled as the rhythm of jazz filled her ears, "Nice hang." she said as she looked around. "Blue Moon Café, huh?." she smiled as she looked around so more, tropical plants around each of the corners of the room.   
  
Raven nodded, "I know." she said as she took a seat. Raven looked from the corner of her eye and a elderly man playing the saxophone with a white salt and peppered beard, smiled back to her. He stopped playing for a second in order to wave to her.  
  
  
Raven waved back, smiling lightly, "Hey, C.P." she whispered back.  
  
The tall man in the group nudged the man with the salt and pepper beard, "Hey, C.P. we'll lose rhythm. Play, man, play."  
  
Cold Poppa nodded back, "Hold up, Trevor. It's Raven." he replied as he held a finger out to her. Trevor looked into the crowd and waved. His lips mouthing to say "Hey."  
  
  
The man on the electric piano looked behind his shoulder, a bit concerned why the bongos and sax stopped. "Yo, get with it!" he whispered. He looked into the crowd and nodded to Raven, "C'mon now, let's get back to playing."  
  
  
Cold Poppa and Big Trevor nodded as they continued to play.   
  
Terra took a seat next to her, "So...you know those guys?"  
  
Raven tuned to Terra, " Their the band, here. The guy in the white suit is, Cold Poppa, he plays the saxophone The tall one in the blue is Big Trevor, he plays bongos and the guy on the electric piano dressed in green is Louie. Those guy's have been here as long as I could remember." she said as she watched the three African American musicians play. Raven then quirked a brow as she saw something glint on Cold Poppa's wrist. It looked like a watch, but a weird looking one. Raven, shook her head and thought nothing of it as some weird fashion statement.   
  
  
Terra smiled, "They're good."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Terra asked as she picked up a menu of café drinks.  
  
Raven coughed as she raised a finger to a waiter who passed by. The waiter saw her and walked over smiling. His hair dyed blue, his shirt white and his baggy pants black, he pulled out a notepad and pencil, "Raven, good to see you again. Haven't seen you around for some time."  
  
"Dyed your hair blue when I was gone, huh?" Raven asked.  
  
The teen shrugged his shoulders and grinned goofily. "You've missed out on a lot of stuff since you've been gone. So, what'll you be having?" he asked. He then noticed Terra and he turned to back to Raven "Hey, whose the new girl?"  
  
Terra smiled, "Name's, Terra. Bout you?"  
  
"Name's Johnny, John for short. So what'll you be having?" he asked again.  
  
After some discussion Terra and Raven both ordered a pair of French vanilla cappuccino's. The waiter came back moments later with their order and handed the drinks to them. Raven thanked and paid him with a ten-dollar bill. It was a little to much for two cups he protested, but Raven insisted him to take it. John smiled as he thanked her and left to take another order from a teen across the far side of the room.   
  
"He seemed nice." Terra said as she broke a sugar packet into her cappuccino. Terra then held her cup up to her face and stared into the hot brown beverage "So....this is coffee?" she asked as the steam rose from the cup and into her nose.  
  
  
  
Raven, blew on her cappuccino and took a sip "Mm-h, never tried?"  
  
Terra rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly, "Nope."   
  
Terra looked back into her cup as she swirled it, "Sooo, all you do is hang around here, drink coffee and listen to poetry?"  
  
Raven raised a brow and shook her head to her, "I'm waiting for someone."   
  
Terra looked around, "Who?"   
  
A ring at the door chimed and it signaled that someone else had come into the room. The person pushed through the swinging café doors. The person looked around. A smile stretching over her face when she saw Raven at the table, she called out to her, "Raven!", Excitement in their voice as they ran to her.   
  
Raven smiled lightly as she placed her cup back down. The soft embrace of tiny arms wrapped around her neck.  
  
"Raven!" the little girl giggled, "Where have you been?" she asked as she released her grip and smiled to her.  
  
Raven rubbed the girls head, "Long time no see, Ally."  
  
A taller figure, a guitar slung over their shoulder, followed behind the little girl. The guitar slinger walked over to the table. A pink bandana tied around her hazel brown hair, falling down to her shoulders in the pink shirt that stopped at her mid drift. She pushed up the rim of her glasses as she stuck her left hand in her blue denim pants. She smiled widely, "Dude, Raven! How long has it been?" She laughed as she sat down, placing her guitar on the ground.   
  
The little girl sat next to the girl with the guitar and hopped a seat, smiling as she swung her legs beneath the chair.   
  
"Hey, Melissa. I guess it's been too long, huh?" Raven then turned to Terra who looked a little confused in who the little girl and the girl with the guitar were. Raven quirked a brow when she finally realized Terra never met Melissa and Ally. Raven tapped Terra's shoulder, "Terra, this is my friend, Melissa and-"  
  
"Little sister Ally." Melissa giggled as she hugged Ally around the shoulders.  
  
  
"Melissa; Ally, this is-"   
  
  
"Terra!" they both giggled in exclamation. "You're that new girl who can move rocks and rocks! Cool to finally meet you." Melissa said as she held out to shake her hand. Terra smiled back as she accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Ally smiled by the side and then she looked to Raven as Terra and Melissa stopped shaking hands, "So, Raven. Where have you been? It's been sooooo long since we last saw you, don't y'know?"  
  
Melissa nodded her head in agreement as she leaned over on the table, "Yeah, we haven't seen you for like three weeks." Melissa raised her hand to John for a cappuccino for her and Ally. John came back in several seconds with their cups and handed to them. Melissa passed the cup to Ally, "So, what happened?"  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulders "Just been busy, I guess?" she replied.  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Well... anyway, maybe you can fill me in and tell me when C.P got the new watch?." she said as she pointed to Cold Poppa playing his saxophone. The watch hanging loosely on his wrist. "Haven't seen one like that before."  
  
  
  
Melissa turned her head and looked to Cold Poppa. A brief sigh of sadness in her tone, "Oh...yeah..you weren't here when it happened..,were you."   
  
Ally twiddled with her fingers by the side "He...um..." Ally pouted. She stared at the ground, biting her upper lip.   
  
Raven stared at the both of them, "What's wrong...?"  
  
"Yeah, you guy's are all quiet, and everything." Terra pointed out obviously.   
  
Melissa chuckled dryly, "It's kind of a long story,... but it happened, like, a week ago."   
  
Raven, drew in a collected breath as she leaned over on the table, "I'm listening."  
  
Melissa coughed to clear her throat. She moistened her lip, "Well, it all started when-"  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hmm...what exactly is up with the watch? What did Raven miss out while she was gone? To find this out and more. Please read my next chapter when I update it. ^^  
  
Well, technically, Fireruby is updating for me. ^^   
  
Hey, she's the author of "Boundless Love." if ya don't know. ^^ Hey when you're done reading this, how about going over to her fic and check it out. Ooo, one of my most favorites. ^^ Real nice writing.   
  
Well, what else was I going to say? Oh, yeah. If you don't know the three band members. (For those newcomers) Then don't worry. I didn't write much about them in my first volume. ^^:; but if you want to find out. Read, "Knockin on Raven's Door" chapter 3, I believe. There isn't much really. ^^;;  
  
  
  
Well, besides that I finally remembered what I was going to ask.  
  
Who here like's it that they're putting TT on "Miguzi?" and Toonami on Saturdays? Is this a good change? Yes or no?  
  
On Saturdays you can stay up to watch it at 9 and then again on Sunday at 10.but now that it is on a weekday...will you younger viewers be able to watch it?  
  
Pum-pum-pum.  
  
Is this a good decision or not? Please tell me when you read and review. ^^ thanks a lot. And if you seen Miguzi, what do you think about the shows on it?  
  
(Read; review)  
  
  
This is A.N.D, signing out.   
  
^^ v  
  
Ai & Heiwa, cause I'm going to eat donuts. Gotta love the powder ones, baby.**


	4. Session 4: Mud?

                                                            **Hey there. It's me, A.N.D.   
  
Well, thanks for reviewing you all. Really appreciate it. ^^   
  
Now that we have come to Session 4 haven't you wondered what other actions are happening while Melissa tells her story. Like, what is Beast Boy doing right now? What is thinking as two of his teammates are out? Well, if you are wondering, then this is it.   
  
Please Read and Review when you're done. ^^   
  
Thanks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Session 4: Mud? **  
  
  
It was close to sunset. The sun hung quietly in the sky. The orange orb slowly began its descent beneath the horizon, into the sea. Ray's of light bounced off a slim figure on the roof. His shadow stretching behind him like a thin giant. Like a mirror, the shadow imitated its host move after move. The figure balanced himself on his arms. Slowly pushing himself up, his feet swaying back forth up in the air. He straightened his posture, trying to stiffen his trembling hands from pressure. He took in a deep breath. Sweat, dripped from his brow. Landing in little drops on the ground.   
  
"Okay...Beast Boy.." he whispered to himself. He pushed himself up, "One." His arms trembled as he pushed himself up again, "Twooo..." he grunted. He paused, taking in deep breaths. His arm's started to burn as he tried to go for one more. He focused hard, "T-t-thr," Beast Boy could feel himself starting to wobble forward, "hreeeeee." He yelped in surprise as he fell forward hard on his back.   
  
He lay still for a moment. Dust blowing over, "Oww...." He rubbed his head as he sat up, "Man, that hurt. Only one more." He snapped his fingers.   
  
"Then perhaps, you acquire assistance?" A voice called behind him.   
  
Beast Boy looked behind him, smiling. There was only one person he knew who talked that politely. He waved, "Hey, Star. Um what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up.   
  
"Wondering where you have gone." Starfire kept her arms behind her back as she walked over to him, looking out into the sunset, "Beautiful, is it not?"  
Beast Boy arched a brow, his arm rested behind his head, " Well...," he looked at the sun. A smile crept on his lips as he felt the warmth around him, " yeah."  
  
Starfire looked over to Beast Boy, "Um, why are you out here at this time, Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy walked over to the edge of the roof. Taking a seat, one leg dangling over it. "Nothing, just thinking."  
  
Starfire took a seat next to him, "Thinking? May I know what about?"  
  
  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, "Just, y'know. Stuff."  
  
"Stuff? Pray tell. What is this stuff?"  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders again, " Don't know. Just stuff..." he said softly as he stared out to the sun.   
  
Starfire looked to him as he leaned back on his arms, " Is..., something the matter? Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy fanned his hand as a sweat drop dripped down his head, "Nah, what makes you sat that. I..." Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah, something's wrong." He looked to her, "How'd you tell?"  
  
"So, what has bothered your mind?"  
  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he fell back. His arms behind his head, "Raven."  
  
Starfire looked down at him, "Oh, for what reason?" she asked as she fell back next to him.  
  
Beast Boy shut his eye's, half lid. He looked up into the sky, " It's like we don't get along anymore, y'know? Like she's been avoiding me...."  
  
Starfire looked to him from the corner of her eye, "Does she not usually with others? We know she is not as open as some. And I am glad she allows to be open, to be our friend. "  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I know. We're her friends. Yeah, sure she hangs out with us and sure, she is part of the team. We've all been friends since like, forever."   
  
Starfire raised her brows in thought as she held up a finger, "I believe it would be 13 hurons, if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Well, okaaay. I guess that's a long time where you're from huh, Star?"  
  
Starfire nodded as she smiled. "The team has been together long, has it not?"   
  
Beast Boy nodded back, "Yeah, well I understand that much. But I'm just talking just about me and Raven, okay? I mean, we get along great, but lately..." Beast Boy looked to Starfire, "Star, you're like her best friend. Can you do something for me?"  
  
Starfire smiled, "Of course."  
Beast Boy sat up, leaning on his elbow. "Can you, like, ask what's eating her?"  
  
Starfire sat up, " Raven is being eaten?!"  
  
  
  
Beast Boy waved his hands, "No, no, no. I meant, ask her why she's avoiding me? I mean, yeah I know I annoy here at times.."  
  
Starfire chuckled, "At times?"  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, maybe more than a few times." he said as he went through a particular flash back.  
  
*flash back*  
  
Beast Boy sat in the kitchen, covering his mouth to suppress his laughter. "Man, this is going to be good."  
  
Raven passed by, walking into the kitchen, glancing to him. Beast Boy looked back and snapped it back, covering his mouth. Raven quirked a brow as she walked to the counter. Beast Boy tried talking while not giggling. "H-hey R-raven."   
  
Raven turned her head to him as she took a mug from the cup board, "Um, hey?"  
  
Beast Boy tried to hide his smile, "S-so, drinking coffee, huh?"  
  
Raven poured it into her mug, "Yeah..." she said, arching a brow. She brought the cup to her lips but stopped. Beast Boy continually stared at her, smiling.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?   
  
Beast Boy looked away quick, "No reason!"  
  
Raven continued to arch her brow, "Okay..." she brought the mug to her lips again. Taking a long sip.  
  
Beast Boy tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He coughed to clear his throat, "So..., ever noticed how coffee t-tastes like-like-   
  
Raven, shook her head as she continued to sip from her mug, "Like wha..."   
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Mud."  
  
At that moment, it seemed time came to a slow abrupt halt. Raven arched a brow and placed her cup down. Churning the contents of the drink slowly in her mouth. Beast Boy finally bursted out in laugher as Raven turned around to him. A brown mulchy liquid on her upper lip. Beast Boy fell over in his chair grabbing his sides as he laughed. Raven calmly wiped at her lip. Looking down at her fingers, "Beast Boy...." She stared at him, " Why . . . did you put mud . . .", she paused to look down into her cup, " in my coffee!?!"   
  
Beast Boy rolled over on the ground, "Dude, you should have of seen your face!" he laughed. A large red vein throbbed on Raven's head. She threw the plastic mug at him and it dinged across his forehead. Beast Boy still continued to laugh despite the cup as he rubbed his head. Raven breathed heavily as she held up her hand. The sunny afternoon outside filled with dark clouds. A sudden clap of thunder roared outside the window.   
  
Beast Boy immediately shut up as he backed away cautiously. Raven walked closer to him. A nervous sweat drop dripped down his head. He tried to contain his laughter this time "Raven, c'mon. It was only a joke." He waved his hands, "C'mon, I'm s-sor." Beast Boy glanced at the coffee maker and he bursted out laughing again. "Dude, that was priceless!"  
  
Raven stared at him, her fist raised. Covered in a black aura. Now, Beast Boy finally did shut up, "Dude...you should've quit..." he said to himself. Beast Boy shut his eyes as he awaited for the pain...but it never came. Raven, looked at him in the eye. Beast Boy peaked open one of his, staring back into hers. Beast Boy was silent. There was something else besides anger in them.  
  
Raven's, fist shook, ready to strike, but she slowly brought it to her side. She turned back, not saying a word as she placed her hood back on. Gliding out of the kitchen, the living room, and into the hall in a quick fashion. The doors slid shut behind her.   
  
Beast Boy watched as she walked away. Beast Boy looked down and picked up the plastic mug. He wiped away some of the dirt, "Raven . . ."  
  
Beast Boy sat there quietly, blinking a couple of times. Wondering what just happened. Beast Boy then heard a clapping behind him. Beast Boy turned around and jumped in surprise, "Robin!?" He pointed to him. How long have you been there?!"  
  
"Long enough, BB. Long enough." Robin said as he walked from behind the couch and looked down to him.   
  
Beast Boy sat up, chuckling. "Dude, did you see what I just did? That prank was excellent! It was perfect! And . . .,and . . ," he sighed, " and dude, you don't think she hates me now?" he sighed.   
  
Robin nodded , "Ooooh, yeah."   
  
Beast Boy quirked a brow, " Really?"   
  
"Beast Boy? Did you not see her walk off like that? When a girl's like that, she kinda, really, really, REALLY, is hating you now."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing, "Dude, y'know her. She'll talk to me later. I mean, how long can she hold a grudge?"  
  
Robin shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh, " With Raven? I think it'll be a real long time . . ."  
  
  
  
"Dude, it was only a joke." He said to defend himself in the debate. "I mean, I didn't mean it to be serious.  
  
Robin arched a brow and pointed to him, "BB, your problem is that you don't take some things serious." He said putting the emphasis on, "don't"   
  
"But-"  
"BB, you need self control."  
  
Beast Boy arched a brow, " C'mon, I take things seriously and I do have self-"  
  
"What you have, is a tendency of letting things slip out of control." Robin interrupted, putting the emphasis on "out"  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the side of his arm, "You didn't have to say it like that, y'know?"  
  
Robing looked towards the door that led out to the hall, "As long as I know, it's going to be a real long time till she talks to you again."  
  
"You think, really?"  
  
"Really." Robin replied as he walked off, "Wish I could stay and talk, but I got to go and meet Starfire in the weight room. She wants to help me practice. Well, think about what I said." Robin held up a peace sign, "Later." he said as he walked through the sliding doors.   
  
Beast Boy sighed in silence as he sat in an Indian stance on the floor. Swirling his finger around into a imaginary hole in the ground, "I didn't mean for it to be serious...," Beast Boy pondered in thought, " how long could she hold a grudge . . ."   
  
  
*out of flashback*   
  
  
"So, that is why you insist I ask Raven, Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah. I mean, I think she still holds that grudge to. Cause y' know?"   
  
Starfire nodded, "Yes."  
  
Beast Boy sat up and rested his chin on his knees, "Thanks, Star" he smiled. "Um, I don't want to be rude or anything...but can you like, leave me alone? For, like a second."  
  
Starfire nodded as she walked off. "As you wish."  
  
Beast Boy then closed his eyes, thinking again. He let out a heavy sigh "Maybe Robin was right. I don-"  
  
Beast Boy arched a brow as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find bright green eyes staring back to him. Her hair floated in the breeze as a gust blew pass. She looked down to him, smiling. Her eyes in little upside down U's.   
  
"Uh, Starfire, what are you doing?"  
  
Starfire smiled, "You said a second.".  
  
"Star, that's not what I meant. What-"   
  
Starfire then giggled.  
Beast Boy arched a brow and then he chuckled when he got it, "Dude, nice one."  
  
Starfire giggled again, "You are not the only one who can crack the joke." She turned around, "I will leave you alone now."  
  
"Thanks Star." he replied back when she left. Beast Boy lay back down. He thought again to himself, "Maybe, I should have told Star about...nah. She might think I'm weird for telling her," he yawned "It was only a dream."  
  
Beast Boy took in a deep breath and hummed softly to himself. "Mmh, mmmh, mhmhmh, mhhhh...."  
  
Beast Boy rested his arms behind his head. Laying there, watching as the clouds floated by. Staring up into the sky, he could make out some animals. He stared at them, forming the images in his mind. He pointed to one of the stray figures, "Dog," he pointed to another, "Cat," then another, "Umm....rooster? No, pigeon..." Beast Boy arched a brow, "That pigeon's getting closer?"   
  
The bird fluttered down, landing on top of Beast Boy's chest. Beast Boy looked down at the bird. It wasn't a pigeon, it looked more like a, "Raven?"  
  
The crimson black bird hopped on his chest. It cocked it's head to the side at him, "Caaw?"  
  
Beast Boy arched a brow, "Okay . . . kinda weird right now."  
  
The bird hopped up on his chest to his face "Caaw?"   
  
Beast Boy sweat dropped and waved, "Um...hey, little fella."  
  
  
"Caaw?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, caaw to you to."  
  
The bird hopped down his chest as Beast Boy sat up. Beast Boy looked down to the bird, smiling as he warily brought his hand down to it. The bird stepped away a bit as it turned its head away. Beast Boy smiled as he gently stroked the fearful bird's head with a finger. The Raven looked up turning his head to the side again. "Caaw?" The bird smiled as it rubbed its head on Beast Boy's palm and jumped up on his wrist.   
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Hey, at least this Raven isn't trying to avoid me." he chuckled.   
  
The bird smiled. "Caaw."  
  
Beast Boy stroked the bird's head again. He looked down to it, "Hey, I guess I can talk to you, huh? It's not like you'll tell anybody."  
  
The bird cocked it's head, "Caaw?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Beast Boy chuckled. Beast Boy sat back on the edge of the Tower, "Well, I kind had a weird dream, y' know? It was weird and yet somewhat confusing . . ." Beast Boy looked tot the bird, "You with me so far?"  
The bird nodded.  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "Hey, I know this seems kind of weird, but can you believe I won, like, this dance contest?"  
  
"Caaw?"  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, totally. And you can't believe who was my dance partner in it. C'mon, guess."  
  
"Caaw, Cawa?"   
  
"Close, but no." Beast Boy chuckled as he whispered into the bird's ear, "It was Raven."  
  
The bird cocked his head, "Cawa?"  
  
Beast Boy chuckled again, "Yeah, I know! Can you believe it? Raven, and me!?! Dancing?!?"   
  
  
  
"Caaw?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's not all. I also had this other dream where Raven, is like covered in the milk. And cold milk plus chest...." Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah...."  
  
"Caaw?"  
  
Beast Boy looked to the bird, "You don't think I'm a bit perverted for dreaming up something like that? Do you?"  
  
The bird shrugged its wings. "Caaw?"  
  
"I can't believe I had a dream about Raven like that. She's like my best friend, y' know? It's kind a weird.   
  
The bird nodded, "It is kind of weird."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, I kn-," Beast Boy paused, "did you just talk?!?"  
  
The bird stared at Beast Boy, "Uh...uh...no? Caaw?"  
  
Beast Boy's mouth dropped as he jumped back, "Dude! You- You just did right now!"  
  
The bird hopped towards him, "No, I didn't?"  
  
Beast Boy stammered, "Y-You did it again!" Beast Boy felt his forehead, "I must be down with something!"  
  
The bird slapped its forehead with it's wing, "I mean to say, caaw." The bird took flight and flew over to Beast Boy , perching on his shoulder. Beast Boy fanned him away, "Woah! Not any closer." he said as he took a step back from him. The bird fluttered back down to the ground. .   
  
Beast Boy pointed down to him "What, do you want!?"  
The bird stared to him and shrugged its wings, "Nothing, just wondering when your going to wake up." It said as he gave a leap at Beast Boy's face.  
  
Beast Boy shielded his face with his eyes, "No, not the-"  
  
  
"Ow!" Beast Boy shouted as he sat up, awake from sleep. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and took a quick look around. He didn't find anything to his relief. There was no talking bird, matter of fact no bird around at all. Beast Boy wiped his forehead, "A dream...," Beast Boy took in a deep breath, "only a dream."  
  
"Or a memory," someone whispered faintly by his shoulder, "caaw."  
  
Beast Boy quickly turned to his shoulder. But when he did, he found no one there.   
  
Beast Boy shook his head, looking down. He was just being ridiculous, he thought. That' when Beast Boy, noticed something caught between his fingers. He arched a brow as he held up a jet black feather to his face. Beast Boy stared at it for a while thinking to himself, before throwing the feather far from him quickly. The feather caught a slight gust of wind and slowly floated away in the air. Beast Boy sat up, watching as the feather glided from him. He dusted his hands, "It was just a dream." he said to himself as he walked toward the elevator to the downstairs living room.  
  
"Just a dream..." he whispered as he pressed to close the doors. "Right?" he asked himself as the elevator doors slid shut. Beast Boy rubbed his head, "What did I eat last night?" He sighed, "What did that bird mean..."  
  
  
  
  
**So..uh...yeeeah....? Wow....,what DID he eat? Just a dream or not? What was the bird trying to say? Do you know, Oro? Well if you do, too bad Beast Boy doesn't. When will his dreams start making sense? Only time can tell.  
  
*shudders* BB putting mud in Raven's coffee. Ewh. Has anybody tasted mud before? Cause let me tell you, it's not that good. ^^;;   
  
So until then, Please read and Review and get ready for the next Session, coming up soon.   
  
It will continue where it left off with Melissa and reveal what happened while Raven was gone. There is also a little surprise as Terra does something really...really...well, ^^ you'll just have to find out don't ya? So if you want to find out, then please read and review. ^^  
  
So, till next time   
  
(Please read and Review) Parenthesis. ^^  
  
Ai & Heiwa**  
  



	5. Session 5: Before and After

***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE FIC.  
  
Okay, A.N.D here back again, with another chapter.  
  
Oh, I guess your probably wondering why I changed the title, Oro? ^^;;  
  
Please don't be mad and please don't be confused. There is a explanatory reason for it. You see not all people know I had a sequel. So, in order to establish that I titled it "The Second Symphony."  
  
Get it, Oro?  
  
So when that has been established, I had ample enough time to let a lot of people know that it is my sequel and two parter.  
  
So since everyone know now's it's sequel, it gave me a chance to change the title. The first one was only temporary. Also, doesn't the new title roll off the tongue easier? Y' know, unless you want me to change it back to "Second Symphony" Than that is highly understandable  
  
Just tell me.  
  
Sorry If the title change got some of you confused or angered. ^^;; please don't be mad.   
  
So with that said, please enjoy this chapter and please  
  
( Please Read and Review)  
  
Let me know what you think, hardly got any for Session 4. What happened? Did anyone read it? I got sort of depressed that only 6 people reviewed. Y' know I like to hear from everybody. ^^  
  
It wasn't that good, Oro?   
  
Then tell me what it's missing. I mean, what are you all hoping to happen? You were all expecting what to happen soon, Oro?  
  
Please tell and give me your ideas if you wish. ^^  
  
Well, anyway if you can, just say I'm doing a good job or something. Anything is good. Btw, how do you think this sequel is coming along anyway?   
  
Oh yeah! Did you hear? May 5th won't premiere the new episodes. ^^;;  
  
Now it's coming out this summer. ^^;; man that is a long wait, Oro.  
  
  
  
Oh, sorry for wasting time. Tell me what you think after you read. ^^ KK?  
  
This chapter will pick up where Melissa left off.   
BTW if you don't read "Teen Titans Go!" the comic book , then you'll probably be curious about some things. Don't worry. I made it pretty explanatory. ^^  
  
  
Hey, please read my words at the bottom, k?   
  
  
  
  
  
Session 5: Before and after.  
  
  
**  
  
Melissa turned her head and looked to Cold Poppa. A brief sigh of sadness in her tone, "Oh...yeah..you weren't here when it happened..,were you."   
  
Ally twiddled with her fingers by the side "He...um..." Ally pouted. She stared at the ground, biting her upper lip.   
  
Raven stared at the both of them, "What's wrong...?"  
  
"Yeah, you guy's are all quiet and everything." Terra pointed out obviously.   
  
Melissa chuckled dryly, "It's kind of a long story,... but it happened, like, a week ago."   
  
Raven, drew in a collected breath as she leaned over on the table, "I'm listening."  
  
Melissa coughed to clear her throat. She moistened her lip, "Well, it all started when-"  
  
  
  
*One week earlier*  
  
Melissa tied on her shoes, pulling at the strings tightly as she overlapped them and looped them into a neat bow. She tapped the tip of her shoe on the dark blue carpet of her room as she got up from her bed to pick up her acoustic guitar that lay next to her bed. She looked happy in her bright clothing. Yellow shirt, yellow pants. Marked with black lines around the sleeves and sides.   
  
Melissa's room was fairly large. Pictures of several boy bands decorated the room, but they weren't her's though, they were Ally's. Melissa preferred to have rock bands around her room. Artists like Avril, Pink, Blink 182, Sum 41, White Stripes, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Maroon 5, some underground music, and one of her favorites, The Pillows. A computer in the corner glint a glare from the open curtain window. Photos and frames decorated it as some plush animal's lay around casually in neat bundles.  
  
  
Melissa had a wall knocked down so there would be enough room for Ally, Melissa's new sister. Ally had not long ago had been an orphan, a runaway too. Said that she couldn't stand it in her orphanage. It was horrible, it was cold at night, she barely ate, couldn't take the lack of care she received. Ally ran away finally late at night. Running as far as her young legs could take her. That led her to as far as the park where she fell exhausted, out of breath near a park bench. As she lay there on the soft cool grass, fireflies circled and battered around her. She held out her hand and smiled as one firefly landed on her fore finger.   
  
Battering and flittering its wings as it crawled all around on her digit. It took flight once again as footsteps were heard. Signaling that someone was coming. There were several scoots of feet and a slight creak as the person sat down on the park bench. Ally lay still for a moment before she started to hear singing as she sat on the park bench underneath the street lamp.   
  
The person's voice was so calming, yet sad. Depressing...yet soothing at the same time. Ally nervously sat up and tapped the stranger on the shoulder. She had to know who the person was. The person turned around, surprised that someone was behind her and listening. To the person's surprise they found the little girl. A little girl with light brown hair slightly passed her shoulders. Dressed in old worn out clothes and shoes. Tiny brown gloves that fitted snugly over her hands. The little girl's eyes sparkling with an essence of light blue. Ally, smiled lopsidedly to her. .  
  
She waved politely "Hi, that's a nice song." She said innocently as she took a seat next to the person.   
  
The person nodded, "Thanks...it's kind of special to me." The person replied, taking down the top of her dark blue hood.  
  
Ally's breath was caught in her lungs and she paused for a brief second. Taking a good look into the person's face. Ally's lip's quivered as she placed her hand on them to suppress her surprised _expression, "You're, Raven!" she exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"Yeah... and you are?" she asked curiously.   
  
"A-Ally." She stuttered, "I-I'm a big fan....." There was a brief pause as Raven looked at the little strangely, " you're so cool!" She blurted out embarrassingly as she covered her mouth again.   
  
Raven quirked a brow at her and smiled awkwardly at the little girl "Well... thanks, Ally." Raven, turned her head, looked around and then back to Ally, " This may not be any of my business, but why are you out here so late?"   
  
Ally bit her lip, "It's a long story," she half sighed "trust me."  
  
Raven, leaned back on the park bench as she motioned a seat next to her, "I've got time."  
  
Ally hopped a seat, "Um, okay..." She rubbed her hands together, shivering from the chilling breeze. It was rather cold for a supposed spring.   
  
Raven and Ally talked for a while. Getting to know one each other. Raven found out soon that she and Ally were some what alike. Ally had no parents, Raven hated hers to the point she never wanted any. They both in a way had no real parents. Ally told Raven everything. From where she came from to why she ran away.   
  
Raven, having no idea what to do with Ally, introduced her to Melissa that night at the caféé to try and think of what to do. After hearing Ally's story, Melissa came to a rather radical yet effective solution. Melissa was going to ask her grand parent's to adopt her.   
There was a solid agreement between them and as a new day rolled along so did Ally's luggage as she was welcomed by the door. Her life begun anew with her new foster- grandparents who happily accepted her. Her new si-, her sister, Melissa glad to have a new family member.   
  
Ally now had a family to call her very own and because of Raven she now had a home.   
  
  
"Hey, Ally. C'mon we got to go." Melissa called out to her, back to their present time, as she walked speedily out her bedroom door.   
  
"I'll be there in a sec!" she replied as she hopped down on one foot, trying to put on her other shoe at the same time. She tripped and fell, frantically trying to squeeze in her foot into her shoe. As she slipped it on, she pulled up a rung up in her rainbow pattern sock then quickly got up.   
  
She tied a loop quickly and grabbed her "Hello Kitty" pocket watch by the computer and stuffed it into the back of her blue shorts as she passed by. A panda smiled widely on her bright red shirt as she tied back her chestnut brown hair into a ponytail with a green scunchy from her pocket.   
  
"C'mon, Ally!" Melissa shouted as she slid down the stairway banister. Ally followed behind, "Hold on." she said as she slid down the banister with her belly. Being as she was, not tall enough to jump on top of it yet. As the two both rush passed, one elderly women with hair dyed a dark red, was surprised as they whizzed by.  
  
"Hey, Gram-gram! Me and Ally are going to the caféé!" Melissa said as she looked back.  
  
"Yeah, bye Grammy." Ally said as she took enough time to hug her grandmother around the waist before following Melissa again.  
  
  
Their grandmother called out to them, "Melissa! Watch Ally, and Ally, watch Melissa."  
  
"K!" They both said simultaneously as they walked by the kitchen. There in the kitchen another elderly person sat there, reading his newspaper. A bagel with strawberry jam was at his left as a glass of orange juice was to his right. His face covered by the newspaper he peered over it to the two girls. His gray brow raised, his hair salt and peppered into a dull silver. He coughed and caught the two girls attention.   
  
"Going to the caféé again, girls?"   
  
"Yeah, gramp's. We'll be back soon." Melissa said, reassuring their grandfather.  
  
"Just make sure you're back by eight, okay?" He smiled. " You've got ballet class tomorrow at Ms. Lenoir's, remember?"  
  
Melissa fanned her hand, "Of course I'll remember. You know dancing is my life." Melissa waved to him, "Going now."  
  
"K, just take care of your sister, ya hear?"   
  
"We hear." Ally said as she ran up to him and hugged him around the neck. "Bye."  
  
Her grandfather patted her back, "Have fun."  
  
"We will." Ally smiled as she waved behind to him and ran with Melissa out the door.   
  
  
  
*Outside the caféé...*  
  
  
  
  
Ally skipped along, singing a happy tune in her head as she followed Melissa down the sidewalk. Ally took careful steps as she hopped over each crack in the walk, a little game of hers. "You playing tonight, Melissa?" Ally asked as she switched hopping feet time to time.   
  
Melissa nodded and laughed, "Of course!" she looked down to her as she grabbed the rail that led downstairs to the caféé.   
  
"I bet-"Ally stopped in her tracks as she saw something laying on the street. "Ohhh..."   
  
Melissa had her hand on the caféé door, "So, you going to-" Melissa turned around, "Ally?" Melissa ran back up the stairs, "Ally?" Melissa bit her lip, "Ally!" She called out again. "Ally, where'd you go?"  
  
Melissa began to panic, "Oh god, oh god, oh god! Ally, where are you?!" Melissa jerked her head around in a swift motion to have her face make impact with someone's chest. Melissa rubbed her forehead, "Oh, geez! I'm so sorry! Iwaslookingformylittlesisterandthenshewasgoneandthenthe-"  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, hold up." the person said as he held up his hands, "Slow down, girl."  
  
Melissa nodded as she looked up to the person. It was Cold Poppa, "C.P!" she grabbed him by the shoulders, " I'm freaking! I lost Ally! I got to find her! I turned around only for a second. Then she was gone, then!" Melissa gasped. " What if she gets hurt? I don't know what I would-"  
  
" Melissa!" Ally called out to her.  
  
Melissa could feel her jaw drop as she turned around to find Ally standing in the middle of the street, waving to her.   
  
"A-Ally?"  
  
"Hey, Melissa! Look what I found!" She giggled as she held up a light brown kitten covered with brown stripes. Ally cuddled the kitten in her arms, "He's so cute!" she giggled as she nuzzled her cheek against it. " But...he's hurt. See?" She said as she pointed to the kittens paw. It hung limp as the kitten whimpered and licked its injury.   
  
  
Melissa took steady breaths. She was relieved that Ally was fine. She motioned her hand for Ally to come back unto the sidewalk, "Ally, get back here! You can't stand in the street. It's dangerous!"   
  
  
"Coming Melissa." She said as she jogged forward, "Hey, Melissa? Can we keep him? He's real cute and-"  
  
Melissa's eyes shot up, "Ally! Look out!"  
  
"Huh?" Ally turned around, her eye's dilated. It's horn blaring, it didn't have much time to react to a little girl in the road. The bus swerved to its left side to a stop, swinging into a sharp angle toward's her.   
  
  
  
Melissa shut her eyes, looking away. The sharp turn slammed Ally against the side of a convenient store. The sound of broken glass and metal against concrete echoed in the street.  
  
Melissa slowly opened up her eyes to perceive the collision. Passengers were panicking off of the bus, all screaming and shouting. The driver fell out the door, a trickle of blood treaded down his white bald forehead. A fire hydrant caught in the collision sprayed water into the sky, extinguishing the spark of flames emitting from the bus engine. Melissa didn't like this scene, she didn't like it all.  
  
Tears welled into her eyes"A-Ally...." her voice trailing off. "No...." she whispered as she wiped away the tears treading down her cheeks. She hanged her head down, "No...." Melissa shut her eyes. Trying to hold back the tears. Her legs were weak, she fell to the ground on her knees. She buried her palms in her eyes. "No..." she sobbed.   
  
Melissa then felt something moist, lapping gently against her nose. Melissa quirked a brow as she opened up one of her eyes to find a lightly brown kitten in front of her.  
  
The kitten stared at her, tilting her head to its side "Mew?"   
  
Melissa looked up. The kitten licked on her nose again. "Mew?"  
  
  
  
Melissa wiped at her nose, "If you're the kitten...then..."  
  
Ally knelt down to her eye level, "Close call, huh?" she said chuckling awkwardly. The kitten still snuggled in her arms.   
  
Melissa could feel a wave of relief flush throughout her, "Ally!" she laughed joyfully as she hugged her, "I thought you and the bus and the-"  
  
"I'm all right, Melissa." she said as a anime sweat drop fell down her head, "Really."she said to reassure her sister.  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"Whew! Swore I could've went and jump from my skin! Almost got caught between there before I got to ya sister." Cold Poppa said as he wiped his forehead. He picked up his jacket, pulling out a handkerchief. Wiping it all around his face.   
  
Melissa stood up, "C.P, Thank you....I-" she hugged him around the neck "If you weren't here, I couldn't..., I couldn't think of what would happen if you weren't there to pull her out."she cried.   
  
Cold Poppa shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly, "No problemz, it's alright. I just got quick at the draw. Don't mention it. It's alright-" he stopped, pausing at the sentence, "Oh, boy..." he wheezed. He coughed involuntary and wiped his forehead again. He gripped the left side of his chest and took a quick seat on the curb. He was coughing for air, his hand shook, twitching as it reached for Melissa's wrist.   
  
  
Melissa knelt down to his side. A look of concern in her eyes, "C.P, what's wrong?"  
  
Cold Poppa scrunched up his face, as if in pain he gritted through his teeth, "Melissa....my chest's on fire..." he groaned, "I cans't....breathe..."   
  
  
Melissa slung his arm over her shoulder, "C.P, get up!" Melissa turned to Ally, "Ally, get to a phone; call a ambulance!"  
  
Ally nodded quick in reply and ran downstair's into the caféé "What's wrong with him!?"  
  
Melissa pulled Cold Poppa up some more, his weight clearly to much for her as he hung by her shoulder, " I think C.P's having a heart attack, hurry up!"  
  
Ally nodded and ran inside of the caféé, bringing the kitten with her.   
  
Meanwhile, Melissa tried her best to keep Cold Poppa conscious. Melissa slapped him gently a couple of times across the face as she lay him down. His weight was to much for her to handle. She slapped him again, "C'mon, C.P it'll be alright. Try to breathe, take deep breaths, man!" she shouted to him as his arm twitched in minor muscular spasms  
  
  
"Hold on, C.P . . ."  
  
*present time*  
  
"After that, the hospital gave C.P that watch to monitor his heart rate and...you know the rest after that"  
  
Raven, was quiet, her voice soft "Is he going to be all right?"   
  
Melissa nodded, "Yeah...as long he doesn't do anything strenuous. Like hitting a long note on his sax. Doctor said that he shouldn't play anymore. Blowing out that hard can speed up his heart rate and...y'know..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Raven looked to Cold Poppa.  
  
"But C.P didn't take that remedy at all. Said he wouldn't quit. Would play till his last breath..."  
  
Ally frowned, "And I think he'll keep that promise to."  
  
Raven continued to stare at Cold Poppa "He is stubborn and that doesn't help."   
  
"Neither will his smoking." Melissa noted in. "Said he wouldn't quit that either."  
Raven, shook her head, "Someone has to talk to him.  
  
"We tried, me and Ally already did." Melissa sighed, "But he's like a mule. Couldn't change his mind." Melissa looked up to Raven, "But...hey, Raven? You haven't yet. Maybe you could go and try?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, like after he's on his break from playing."  
  
Raven nodded, "I'll try."  
  
Melissa smiled, " Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." she replied as she sat still in her seat. Sitting quietly, stroking her hands together and gathering her thoughts. The table was silent. Everyone seemed concerned. Terra decided to break up this moment of this dour situation.  
  
Terra sat there, her arms folded behind her head, "So....what do we do now?"  
  
Raven looked to her, "What do you want us to do?"  
  
Terra rubbed her head sheepishly, "I know this is kind of a personal thing and all. Y'know, with your jazz friend and all...but, y'know, since we already talked about what we're gonna do...I was just wondering what else can we do? Y'know...like use some of this leisure time to...talk about...something else?" she asked keenly and a bit nervously awaiting the answer. Hoping that it wasn't rude of her.   
  
Raven, Melissa, and Ally all stared at Terra. Terra could feel a hot flush making its appearance on her cheeks. "Um...,bad idea?" she asked  
  
Raven, pondered on this "Well..., it would probably help us relax for a while. Melissa? What do you think?" she asked.   
  
Melissa looked to her and smiled, "Ooooh...hmm..." she thought as she placed a hand on her chin, "You wanna talk?" she asked, smiling wider. "If business is out of the way then...I think we've gome some time for-"  
  
  
  
" For a little girl talk!" Ally, proclaimed excitedly as she finished for her.  
  
Terra raised a brow, a grin slowly stretching across her face "Like what?"  
  
"I don't know? Music, TV....boys?" she said, putting most of her interest on the particular subject.  
  
Raven, shook her head, "Melissa,.....you're the only one I know who always want's to talk about boys." she expressed exaggeratedly as she rolled her eyes halfway.   
  
Melissa smiled innocently, "Nu-uh..,Ally likes to do it to!" she giggled as she gave a high five to her sister.   
  
"So what boy's you into, Terra?" Ally asked as she rested her head on her palm, "I like energetic types. Y'know the one's that are hyper and kinda perky. I would be in love if he played soccer and could skate." Ally said as little hearts circled around her head. " Oh, if only meet a boy like that." she sighed. "What boy's do you like, Terra?"   
  
Terra shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Only one boy, Beast Boy."  
  
Melissa was drinking her cappuccino when Terra said this and she sputtered in it when she heard. She reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth, "B-Beast Boy? You mean, Teen Titans Beast Boy?"  
  
Terra arched a brow "Yeah. I mean, I don't think there's another guy who could be named, Beast Boy, why?" she smiled innocently.  
  
Raven, shook her head again, " Melissa, do you know th-" Raven stopped as she caught a glimpse of someone from the corner of her eye.   
  
She turned around, there was someone talking to John. John listened to him as he stood behind the coffee counter. His hair, jet black, somewhat long, was just enough to conceal one of his eyes. He stood bent over on his elbows on the counter talking. His skin, pale. In a black shirt and black jeans, he stood there. His clothes outlining his skinny frame. His complexion being smooth yet morbid for someone, still young and in their teens. With dark eye liner painted beneath his eyes, his _expression was somber.   
  
Raven, knew this person.   
  
The teen hung his head and sighed by the counter as John nodded his head "No" to his question. The teen, thanked John anyway and John held a peace sign wave to him as he walked away. The teen, was coming Raven's way. Raven turned her head back to her table, closing her eyes as she took a casual sip from her cappuccino. Melissa quirked a brow while she was talking to Terra and wondered why Raven had stopped talking with them  
  
The teen passed by, behind Raven's chair and Raven opened up one of her eyes, "Goth?."  
  
  
  
The teen quirked a brow as he took a few steps back to see who had called him. He was next to her, by her side of the table. His face for some reason grew paler. "Raven?"  
  
  
  
Raven set her cup down and looked up, "Goth?" She removed her hood, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
Terra quirked a brow, "Goth?" Terra turned to him, "Is that your name or something?"  
  
The teen looked to her as he tried recollecting his cool, "More or less something. You are?"  
  
Terra poked herself in the chest with her thumb, "Terra." she smiled.   
  
"Nice meeting you." he replied in a dry voice. Saying it in a dull apathetic tone.   
  
"I didn't know you went here." Raven said.  
Goth, stuck his hands in his pockets as he leaned back a bit as he stood, "Didn't know you went here."   
  
Melissa chuckled, "Didn't know you guys knew each other. "  
  
Goth, looked to her and Ally, "Hey, I know I've seen you two here before."  
  
" I'm, Melissa, this one is, Ally." Melissa said as she pointed a thumb next to her sister.   
  
"Well, cool meeting you. I got to go." he rushed. Raven raised a brow, " Going down to the Dark Road, before it closes?"  
  
Goth, nodded as he tried to rush his sentence. He wanted to hurry out for some reason. "Yeah, I have to-"  
  
Terra pulled out a new chair and pulled Goth down into a seat, " Dude, chill and chat. No hurry. It's only like seven I don't much about cafes, but I don't think yours would close this early." she said as she looked up at the clock near the coffee bar.   
  
  
  
"No really, I've got to-"  
  
"So where'd you guys meet?" Terra asked as she leaned on her palms, her elbows supporting them.   
  
"Yeah, where'd you guys meet?"Melissa asked as she leaned on her palms as well.   
  
"I'd, like to know too." Ally said as she mimics the two girls. Also leaning on her palms.   
  
Goth's, composure slowly began to break down as they stared at him, " It was this party once at a ware house Then it was that time when..um...her friend, the perky one-"   
  
Terra and Raven looked to each other and back to him, "Starfire?".  
  
"Yeah, that one. Crashed into my store window when I was working and I met Raven, when she came by to help her out."  
  
"So that was when?" Terra asked.  
  
Goth, stared at the ground, "Valentines day."  
  
Terra arched a brow, "Oooooh. So you guy's are, y'know?" she asked as she pointed him and Raven. "You guy's give gifts?"   
  
Goth scratched the back of his head, "Raven...well...um...she did give me flowers and some kind of stuffed animal."  
  
Melissa, Ally and Terra looked to Raven, "You did?" They asked in unison. Somewhat finding it hard to picture.  
  
  
Raven turned her head away to the side, "It wasn't a big deal."  
  
Terra blinked her eye towards her, " Riiight."  
Goth, looked back to everyone at the table staring at him. He didn't want to be surrounded by all these girls any longer. Especially when someone in particular kept asking him questions. He looked to Raven as he got up from his seat, "Hey, Raven. This is kind of abrupt, but I got to go now."  
  
Terra smiled, "Hey, c'mon. Chat some more?"  
  
"No, thanks anyway. But, I have to go."  
  
"Well, can I ask you one more thing, before you go?"  
  
Goth, turned around, sighing annoyingly, "Fine, what is it?"  
  
"You wanna meet me and Raven back here again? Like, tomorrow?"   
  
Goth rubbed the side of his head, "I don't know...I sort of-"  
  
"Ah, c'mon. It'll be fun. Right, Raven?" Terra looked to her.  
  
Raven, looked back to her "I don't know. What if-"   
  
"See, Raven agrees too."  
  
Raven, fell over in her chair anime fashion. "Terra, I-"  
  
"So it's settled. Me, and Raven will meet you here at like seven, kay?"  
  
Goth, sweat dropped, "You know, If I didn't know better and if it wasn't the three of us, I'd say this kind of sound's like a date."  
  
Terra clapped her hands, "Hey, that's a great idea! I'll just bring a friend so we can make it a double date. A double date is even better than my first idea Don't ya think?"  
  
Goth raised a brow, "Whatever." Goth, placed a hand under his chin, thinking.   
  
Terra was elated, "C'mon, it'll be fun."   
  
"Well...,okay. I think I can make it. Seven?"   
  
Terra nodded, "Yeah." Terra turned to Melissa and Ally, "Hey, you guy s wanna join? "  
  
Ally opened her mouth to speak but Melissa placed a hand over it to quiet her "I've got a ballet class tomorrow. Sorry, sounds fun, but can't. Ally here is taking the class to." Melissa turned to Ally, "And you can't get out of it either."   
  
Ally giggled awkwardly under her palm, "Do I really have to? Dating sounds fun."  
  
Melissa waved her forefinger to her "Nice try, but you're too young."  
  
Terra clapped her hands together again, "So it's settled. We'll be here tomorrow at seven, don't be late. Kay?"   
He nodded, "Well, tomorrow then. Catch you later" he said as he turned back around, walking out through the swinging caféé door, for some reason a bit hastily.   
  
As he left and the doors shut closed behind, Raven turned her attention to Terra, "What..,was that about?"  
  
Terra shrugged her shoulders, " What?"  
  
Raven crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
A large question mark formed over Terra's head, "What?" She asked again.  
  
Raven, arched a brow " Listen, maybe you shouldn't talk for me.."   
  
"But I was only, how did I? I...oh...." Terra rubbed the side of her arm, finally realizing what she did without forethought, "I didn't mean to. I just thought it would be fun, y'know?" she looked to her, "Sorry."   
  
"Next time, you should ask me first before you insist on something that even remotely has to do with me."  
  
  
  
Terra hung her head down, "I said I was sorry."  
  
Raven sighed, "Just forget about it, okay?. What's done, is done."   
  
Terra, immediately brighten up, "So, you gonna go?"  
  
Raven sighed again, "What's done...,is done." She sighed, "By the way, whose the friend you said you're going to bring?"  
  
Terra smiled, "Oh, I think we all know the answer to that one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***IMPORTANT*  
  
So...kinda sounds s like a little conflict is about to get on it's away, Oro. Well, anyway, for those who think C.P. is not going to make a big difference later in this fic, then are you sadly mistaken. I won't reveal what role he plays later, but it's a big one. Well, how do you think this double date is going to go?  
  
Hey, you'll be surprised to see what happens what Raven does during it while someone has one bad day.  
  
So, what do you think of this chapter? Yeah, I know. It's a bit of a filler, but that's mostly for reference later on. Well, please read review when your done and thanks if you do. ^^  
Well...besides that I've got something to say . . .  
  
This is going to be my last fic I'm ever going to work on. I'm not writing anymore stories after this. I was hoping for a lot of reviews y'know? For this last fic, cause I'm retiring soon after this.   
  
Sure, I'll read and review other people, but I've kinda lost the passion for writing y'know. That's why I'm asking people to review for this last one . . .  
  
  
I want to break my first record. So please Review.  
  
Hey, to make things interesting, how about a pact?  
  
If I can get this sequel to break it's counterpart, how about I give you the bonus ending for   
  
"Knockin' on Raven's Door"  
  
  
And how about I throw in the alternate ending you were never meant to see?   
  
Oro? What about it? We both get something in exchange. Is that fair? Reply and tell.   
  
Well, if anyone is reading this, then please take notice. Thank you. ^^  
  
Now, if you excuse me, I just got box of fresh baked donuts are screaming my name. Wait up for my next chapter. ^^  
  
Ai & Heiwa. ^^ v **


	6. Session 6: Takeout

**Okay, A.N.D here back with another chapter.  
  
Well hopefully people read Session 5 because I had an important message there. If you haven't read it, then please go ahead and read. Well, thanks for reviews, y'all.  
  
Really appreciate it.   
  
Sorry if I'm been gone for some time. But it wasn't that long was it?  
  
Well please read and review when your done, k.**  
  
Session 6: Takeout  
  
"What's done...,is done." Raven sighed, "By the way, whose the friend you said you're going to bring?"  
  
Terra smiled, "Oh, I think we all know the answer to that one. Beast Boy, duh."  
  
Melissa was drinking a cup of coffee and sputtered when she heard the name, "B-Beast Boy? You mean Teen Titans Beast Boy?"  
  
Terra chuckled " Yeah, I mean, I don't think there's another boy named, Beast Boy, is there?"  
  
Melissa turned her head to Raven, "But I, Raven don't you? Wait, but I thought-"  
  
Raven looked to her, "What?"  
  
"But...."  
  
Raven rubbed her hands together, " That thing with me and Beast Boy? I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
Terra arched a brow somewhat confused, "But, you were so...,so..., so-"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
Melissa half smiled, "Happy, y'know?. I mean, it looked that way. What happened? You two, looked cute together last time I saw you here." Melissa paused, " But wait...if you aren't....and if Terra ...then that means..." Melissa looked to Terra, pointing to her. "Then you-"  
  
"Mm-h." Terra nodded.  
  
Melissa arched a brow "Oh...oooh...oh...Geez, a lot things happen in just a couple of weeks. It hasn't even been a month and in that time you and she with the him and you then with Terra and ...whoa..." Melissa rubbed her head, "Head's starting to spin." She chuckled "Thinking is hard." She laughed awkwardly.  
  
The trio of girls stared at her, little anime sweat drops dripping down their heads .  
  
Melissa cleared her head, "So, let me get this straight. Raven, you and Beast Boy are no longer, y'know?"  
  
Raven nodded, "Right."  
  
Terra pointed to Terra, "And now you and-"  
  
"Right." Terra nodded.  
  
Melissa sat back into her seat, her eyebrow arched in a confused manner. "Didn't expect this, y'know? It's like-I thought- Raven-"  
  
Raven coughed "Can we change the subject, Melissa?"  
  
Melissa bit her bottom lip, "Um, sure." Melissa cricked her neck, "So...,you guy's going to-" Melissa was interrupted as Ally's watch ringed. Going into a cute rhyme, "Super Happy Kitty Time! Super Happy Kitty Time! Time to go, time to go."  
  
Ally took her pocket watch out and pulled on Melissa's as she looked at it, "Hey, Melissa. We got to go. It's eight."  
  
Raven, and Terra quirked their brows as they turned around to the coffee bar. The clock above, pointing its short arm at eight, the long arm at twelve.  
  
"Dude, it is eight. How long have we been talking?" Terra asked.  
  
Melissa got up from her seat, slinging her guitar behind her back. She pushed in her chair, "Man, I didn't even get a chance to play." she said disappointingly.  
  
"Maybe next time, Melissa." Ally said as she pushed in her chair as well.  
  
"We got to go guys, Ally here has a curfew. I can't stay late like I usually do anymore. Bye, you guy's."  
  
Raven waved to them, "Later."  
  
"Yeah, later." Terra waved.  
  
Ally nodded back to them as she and Melissa left for the door. "Byyyee!"  
  
Melissa held up a peace sign, "Hey, good luck with C.P." she said as she shut the door closed, the bell above it rang behind.  
  
Terra finished waving and she turned to Raven, "So...,you want a minute alone with your jazz friend?"  
  
Raven looked to the clock in the wall, " Not yet...but right...about now."  
  
The jazz music in the room began to come to a slow halt and stop. Terra looked up, "Hmm."  
  
The three jazz musicians in the room all stood up and took a bow. The teens in the room clapped their hands.  
  
Cold Poppa was the first to stand, "Now, as you all know. It's our break time. So the muszis gonna be back soon. We'll start again in like thirty minutez."  
  
The crew packed up their instruments in their cases and took a random table near the stage. Louie folded their chairs and went behind a tropical plant to pull out a sign. It was a sign with words,"We'll be back in..." with a clock painted on it. Louie, bent over down to it, holding his sore back from sitting up so much, and moved the hands to eight thirty.  
  
Louie took a seat with his two friends as he continued to rub his back, "We're getting old. You'z know that, right?" he asked his two friends.  
  
"We know." they chuckled in unison as they rubbed theirs equally. Cold Poppa reached for something in his coat pocket when he rubbed his back. Raven, could see it from across the room. A silver lighter and a pack of cigarettes..  
  
Raven's, lip's formed into a thin line. She sighed somberly, "C.P..."  
  
Terra tapped Raven on the shoulder, "Dude, Raven. I thought the doc said he couldn't smoke?"  
  
Raven, got up from her seat and tucked in her chair, "I know. Stay here. This will only take a moment. Then we'll go."  
  
Terra nodded, "Um, sure."  
  
Terra watched as Raven walked over to the elderly mens table. Taking a chair and sitting down with them. It looked like the men were glad to see her. Terra watched as Raven talked to the man known as Cold Poppa. Of course though, she couldn't read lip, so she couldn't tell what they were saying. But, Terra could kind of make it out...  
  
...sort of.  
  
Raven, took a seat "Hey, long time no see."  
  
Cold Poppa turned around, smiling, "Hey, guy's. Guess, who chose to make an appearance today. Whatcha been doing, Lil Raven? Been writing a award winning autobiography"  
  
Louie rolled his eyes to Cold Poppa "Hey, Lil Rae."  
  
"Hey, Lou." She said as she pushed herself into her seat.  
  
Terra watched as Raven started talking. She tapped on Cold Poppa's sleeve. Pulling it up, revealing the watch. Cold Poppa chuckled nervously as he pulled his sleeve down. Raven looked somewhat disappointed as she shook her head. They were talking now, all of them. Looked like Cold Poppa was trying to reason with them all.  
  
Cold Poppa finally sighed as he slumped his shoulders. Taking the cigarette from his mouth and stubbing it out on the table. Raven, Trevor and Louie smiled as they patted him on the shoulder. Terra saw Cold Poppa shaking head, chuckling as he let out another sigh. He looked to Raven, smiling. He stuck his hand into his coat pocket. Pulling out a object and stared at it for a good time before he slipped something into her hands.  
  
Raven looked down at the object. It glinted in Terra's eye and she couldn't figure what it was. Raven looked up to Cold Poppa, offering it back, but Cold Poppa nodded and reassured her it was alright. Raven nodded as she got up from her chair, "See you later, C.P. See you later guys." she said to them. The trio of musicians waved back.  
  
Raven continually stared into her palm, holding the object in hand. She walked back to Terra.  
  
Terra looked up to her, "Soooo?"  
  
"We can go now." she replied as she looked down to her.  
  
Terra pushed in her seat, walking beside her. She tried to peer into Raven's cupped palm as they walked out the swinging café doors.  
  
Terra continued to stare into her hands. "So, what did he give to you?"  
  
Raven looked to her and she began to hover into the air.  
  
Terra waved a glowing hand over the sidewalk. Bit's and pieces of stone and rubble began to loosen up from the ground. Concentrating itself together into a large mass of stone, a tiny boulder. Terra hopped herself on top of the rock. Sitting casually as it floated into the air.  
  
She snapped on her blue goggle's, "Sooo, what is it?"  
  
Raven hovered next to her. The object glinted brightly into Terra's eye, from the sun's glare.  
  
She held it out in her palm "His lighter."  
  
Terra looked at it, " Hey, that's cool!. Why'd he give it to you?"  
  
Raven smiled, " I told him if he wouldn't stop then I would start. For some reason, he think's it's okay for him, but not me."  
  
Terra and Raven floated into the clouds, "Ooo, good bluff. So, he quit?" Terra asked.  
  
"Took that and some persuasion, but yeah." Raven, replied back. She looked into her palm again at the lighter. "Said he wouldn't need this anymore."  
  
Terra smiled as she stretched her arms, lacing her fingers together, cracking them. "A happy ending after all, huh?"  
  
Raven, looked down to the lighter again, "Yeah." she replied, smiling lightly as they flew back to the Titan Tower.  
  
Beast Boy and the others were all centered around the kitchen table. Cyborg held his stomach as he lay face down on the kitchen table. A fork in his hand laid limp in his metallic grip. Robin sat casually. His arm's stretched behind his seat. Twirling a fork over and over in one hand. Starfire sat quietly . . .until her stomach let out a loud grumble. An exceptionally loud grumble. The boy's turned to her. She blushed and held her stomach embarrassingly, "Forgive me."  
  
Beast Boy sighed, boxes of steaming cardboard and styrofoam cups sat in front of him. He covered his eyes, the appetizing smell of noodles, tofu, and fried rice filled his nose. "So...hungry..." he moaned as he reached a hand out to it. Only to have it fall inches short.  
  
"When are they coming back..." Cyborg groaned, " Man, can't I as least get one bite? Nobody will -"  
  
Robin looked to him, "No."  
  
"Then how about-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't I at least-"  
  
"No." Robin pointed to him, " Not until everyone's here."  
  
Cyborg, and Beast Boy hung their heads. They looked to each other and smiled. They turned their heads away from the table as their hands sneakily reached for two boxes. Only to have Robin slap a pair of chopsticks on the back them. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and chuckled to each other. It was worth a shot.  
  
Beast Boy sighed and turned his head to the window. There were two figures flying to the tower. Beast Boy smiled as he leaped from his seat and to the window, "Guy's!" he shouted as he pressed his face against it, "They're back! They're back!"  
  
Cyborg jumped from his seat, next to Beast Boy, "Finally!" he exclaimed as he reached for a box. He opened it, "Mmm-hhhh, ribs."  
  
Beast Boy ran into the kitchen, " Hold the Won ton tofu for me."  
  
Robin opened one of the boxes " Dibs on rolls."  
  
The doors opened up in the room. Terra and Raven walked in, watching as each Titan member scarfing down.  
  
Starfire greeted them, "Raven, Terra! We are joyed for your arrival! Please come and consume food prepared by-," Starfire's stomach growled again. She giggled embarrassingly, "Oh, please, excuse me. Come, let us eat, friends."  
  
Terra quirked a brow to Raven and Raven shrugged her shoulders back. They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys. Whatcha-" Terra stopped as a box of Chinese take out was thrown to her. Terra caught the box and looked down into it, "Uh, fried rice?"  
  
"Heads up!" Beast Boy said as he threw another box.  
  
Raven, caught it in aura wave of her hand. She pulled her hood down. She looked at her box and shrugged her shoulders to Terra. They walked over to the kitchen, taking their seats between Starfire and Beast Boy.  
  
Raven, took a pair of chop sticks and broke them apart. She opened her box, stirring the contents of the food around. The box filled to the rim with Chinese noodles. Terra arched a brow as she reached for a pair of chopsticks also. She broke them apart, looking to Raven. She tried imitating her. She tried eating with chopsticks, but she couldn't quite figure how to work them. Her food slipped a couple of times from them before they reached her mouth. It didn't take long for her to decide to go with a plastic spoon. She chuckled embarrassingly as she reached for it.  
  
Cyborg sat between Terra and Starfire, rubbing his hands together. A large plate of Chinese style ribs whaffed a pleasant aroma in front of him. He held it in his hands and dug his teeth deep into it.  
  
On the other side of the table, a pallet of fried, boiled, diced and soy flavored tofu was spread across Beast Boy's plate. He licked his lips as he started shoveling bits into his mouth with a fork. Dipping them occasionally in some more soy sauce.  
  
The team looked strangely to the two as they both munched on their food. Bits and pieces flying in a flurry of different directions.  
  
As Robin ate by the side, an egg roll, a rib stripped bone hit him on the side the face. Followed by a tofu cube on the other. Robin's eyebrow twitched annoyingly, a red anime vein pulsing near his temple. Starfire giggled by his side and handed him a napkin.  
  
"Cy, BB, calm down." he said as he wiped his cheek. "Try chewing."  
  
Cyborg stared blankly at him and then to Beast Boy. Both of them breaking out into laugher.  
  
Terra rolled her eyes, smiling down at her box as she ate.  
  
This dinner was done in roughly several minutes. Possibly shorter if Beast Boy hadn't choked on a Tofu roll. Robin was the only one who knew how to do the Heimlech maneuver even remotely right. It was a disaster when Starfire tried to help. She placed a bag over his head and held him upside down. Asking him to sing the A B C's backwards. Cyborg laughed hysterically at Beast Boy with Terra as Raven quietly shook her head in embarrassment for him by the side.  
  
Cyborg let out a burp of satisfaction. He pointed to Robin, "Yo, Robin. Cookie me."  
  
Robin looked to Beast Boy who had the paper bag of cookies next to him. Beast Boy backed up in his chair a little, "Uh-huh, dude. Star, has permanently so gave me a fear of paper bags." he said as he held his arms back.  
  
A sweat drop dripped down Robin's head as he reached for the bag himself and dug into it, pulling out six cookies. Robin tossed one to Cyborg. One to Beast Boy, one to Raven, one to Terra, one for himself, and one for-  
  
Starfire clapped her hands excitedly as she was handed hers. Her eyes were bright and chibi. Starfire made quick work of the plastic and held the v shaped piece of hard dough in her hands. "Oh! I wonder what will be my fortune! Robin, how again do the cookies know?"  
  
Robin smiled. He always found it cute the way Starfire acted so innocent at times with Earth culture. Robin broke his cookie, smiling "Its magic."  
  
Starfire smiled in excitement as she broke into hers. She pulled out the tiny slip of paper, tossing the crumbs aside. She seemed more interested in the fortune than the cookie. Starfire read her's, "Your happiness and exuberance will bring joy to a special someone."  
  
Starfire looked to Robin. A tingle of pink on her cheeks, "Robin, what does your parchment of paper predict?"  
  
Robin broke his cookie, " Your strong heart is very admirable. It attracts someone who brings you happiness."  
  
Robin's face twitched in shade of scarlet. Cyborg laughed as he broke his cookie. "Let's see what mine say's." Cyborg looked down to his slip of paper, "You will find a stroke of good luck on a bright sunny day." Cyborg smiled, "BB?"  
  
Beast Boy broke his cookie, " Um, choosing is difficult, when the time comes, trust your self...." Beast Boy stared at his fortune. He crumpled it and threw it behind his shoulder, "Man, what kind of fortune was that?" He looked to Terra, "What's your's say?"  
  
Terra held her cookie, "Let's see." she replied as she broke it, "You are keeping a secret....tell someone before...it is... to late." Terra paused for a moment before she ripped it half. She laughed, "Well, my cookie stunk too." Terra looked to Raven, "Raven?"  
  
Raven stared down at her cookie, "I'm not really the superstitious type."  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg choked on their cookies, laughing.  
  
Beast Boy held his sides "Dude, Raven. You can talk to dead people with Star."  
  
Cyborg lay his head on the table, banging his fist, "Oh yeah, superstitious you are not." he laughed.  
  
A red vein pulsed on Raven's head as little waves of heat flashed above her. Raven broke her cookie and read it, "Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, but keep your enemies friends at bay."  
  
Question marks formed around Cyborg's and Beast Boy's head's. They leaned to their sides to look at Raven's fortune.  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head, "And I thought my fortune was stupid," he said as he took it from Raven's hands. He tossed it to Cyborg who tossed it back to Beast Boy, "Good thing you're not superstitious." Beast Boy chuckled as he made quotation marks with his fingers.  
  
Raven's eyebrow twitched at Beast Boy. A packet of duck sauce unexpectedly burst open, splattering on Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy fell backwards, screaming and wiping at his eyes. "Aaaah! It burns!" He rolled on the ground, "Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
Raven smiled lightly as she pulled her hood over her head and stood up from her chair. She gathered the boxes of empty Chinese food, wrapping them in a black illuminance to the trash can. Terra looked down to Beast Boy, a sweat drop dripping down her head, "Is...he going to be all right?"  
  
Cyborg sat back into his seat, "Yeah, he just gets that way when stuff non tofu gets on him." he said as Beast Boy continued to roll on the floor, shouting out, "My eyes! My eyes!"  
  
Cyborg looked down to him, "We try to ignore it when this happens." Cyborg looked down, "Calm down, dude." Cyborg said as he threw a moist towelette to him. Beast Boy caught it and frantically rubbed at his eyes.  
  
Robin was chuckling with the others until he let out a yawn. He looked to the clock in the kitchen, "Hey, it's nine. Don't know about you guys," Robin got up and stretched, "But I'm going to hit the sack soon."  
  
Cyborg placed a closed hand on his lips to suppress his burp "Yeah, I hear that."  
  
Robin, smiled, "So how about a little training session before bed?"  
  
The team fell down anime style from their chairs, dust clouds blowing over. A anime sweat drop dripping down their leader's head, smiling a little awkward. "C'mon, Titans. Let's go work off that Chinese." Robin strolled by the rest and into the hallway. He cupped one hand against his mouth. "C'mon, you guys." He called out to them.  
  
Beast Boy dusted himself off as Cyborg helped him up. Beast Boy placed his hands on his waist and scratched his head, "Dude, he has to be kidding."  
  
Cyborg sighed, "C'mon, BB." he said as he followed Robin out into the hall. Tear drops swung back and forth like little pendulums under Beast Boy's eyes. He poked his index fingers together, "Man..., and we just ate."  
  
Terra smiled as she pushed herself up with her arms and grabbed Beast Boy's, "Hey, Beast Boy. Bet I could beat your track record," she nudged Beast Boy's shoulder.  
  
Beast Boy, quirked a brow, "Oh, you wish." he said as they walked into the hallway. Which left Raven and Starfire following behind Starfire glided by Raven, taking glances at her as they went down to the training room. Raven noticed her doing this several times. It was if Starfire wanted to say something but couldn't. Raven caught her when she glanced again. "Um, Starfire?"  
  
Starfire looked away, "Um, Raven, forgive me."  
  
"Something, wrong?"  
  
Starfire fanned her hand, "No, of course not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." she smiled. Raven quirked a brow back, "Really?"  
  
Starfire, toned down her smile a bit, " I was only thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, I-", she sighed. "I admit, something has been pondering me. It has come to my attention that -"  
  
"That?" Raven asked as they stood outside the door of the battle practice room.  
  
"Beast Boy looks happy."  
  
Raven, turned around, "Your point being?"  
  
"He is taking things rather well. If it is true what you say, then he doing rather well after several weeks. He does not look saddened, especially since, he is your closest friend."  
  
Raven, was silent. Her head turned away, "What can I tell you..., he bounces back fast." Raven, walked through the sliding doors. She turned around to Starfire "Are you coming or what?"  
  
Starfire nodded, "Oh, of course." Starfire turned to her as they entered the room, "Are you certain you are alright as well?"  
  
Raven, turned to her. Her eyes half lid, one eye arching a brow, "Don't worry, Starfire. Like I told you before, we're both okay."  
  
Starfire smiled, "Then I am glad." Starfire glided into the air, "Raven, would you please activate my battle simulation?"  
  
Raven nodded as she walked over to the control panel by the wall, turning on the droids for her. Starfire giggled as she thanked her while several of the droids began to chase her around the room.  
  
Raven smiled lightly back as she turned her head to find Cyborg lifting his weights, Robin punching the wooden dummy, and Terra, running on a separate treadmill beside Beast Boy. Raven, walked over to the two. Terra saw her and waved, "Hey, Raven." Terra panted as she continued jogging.  
  
She waved, " Terra."  
  
Terra wiped off a bead of sweat, " So, tomorrow's going to be fun, huh?" She huffed.  
  
Beast Boy turned his head, "What happens's tomorrow?"  
  
Terra smiled, " Hey, Beast Boy would you, like, to come with me and be my date?"  
  
Beast Boy tripped over on his tread mill, rolling backwards, landing on his backside. Beast Boy rubbed his head, " What?"  
  
Terra hopped off her treadmill, "Yeah, it'll be fun," she held out a hand up, "Never been on a date before?  
  
Beast Boy stood up, rubbing his head embarrassingly, "Um...well...I um...no." he slumped his shoulders.  
  
Terra looked to him and smiled, "Good, cause I haven't either." she laughed. Beast Boy fell over again anime style.  
  
Beast Boy sat up, "So, just you and me?"  
  
"No, course not. Raven, invited us."  
  
Beast Boy sat up, "Raven? She has a date too?"  
  
Raven turned her head away, " Just friends."  
  
Beast Boy stepped behind Raven and nudged her on the shoulder, "Hey, Raven. Can't believe your actually going on a date. This is so cool, now we can hang out together and stuff. So how's your date like? Can't wait to meet him."  
  
Raven stared at Beast Boy, turning around "I'm going to meditate."  
  
Beast Boy watched as Raven took a seat in the middle of the room, closing her eyes as she started to levitate above the floor. Beast Boy scratched his head, "Dude, what's her problem."  
  
Terra rested her hands behind her head, "You should know."  
  
Beast Boy turned to Terra, "Why, do people keep saying that? First it was Cy, then you."  
  
Terra shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, you know."  
  
Beast Boy arched a brow toward her, "Yeeaah...Oookay..."  
  
Terra nodded as she and Beast Boy jumped back on the treadmill. Raven peaked open one of her eyes while chanting and sighed. Beast Boy and Terra, laughing as they tried to push each other off their treadmills.  
  
"They do look happy..." Raven, whispered as she shifted her eyes close again. She rotated her shoulders, straightening her posture, "Azareth....,Metrion...,Zinthos..."  
  
After at least a few minutes in the training room, everyone went off to bed. Raven was the last one to leave the room. It was her turn to lock up. She walked over to the console that controlled the room. She punched in a few keys, turning the equipment off, then levitating to where they used to be. She levitated the crushed pieces of droids, sweat drenched towels, weights, and water bottles in their place. Wrapping each item in a black aura, easily done in a few minutes.  
  
Raven sighed tiredly as she walked over to the door way, placing a hand over the light switch. Leaving everything in the dark somewhat bereft.  
  
Raven walked out the sliding doors and into the hall way. She slowly disappeared after each step into the floor. Sinking into a swirling dark portal, reappearing back in a instant. Into the secluded doors of her room.  
  
Raven, removed her cloak and fell face first on her bed. She hugged the pillow close to her face as she nuzzled her cheek against it. Raven, punched her mattress. "I'm so tired."  
  
Raven rolled over on her back, "How long . . ., how long do I have to go along with this?" Raven nuzzled against her pillow again as she removed her cloak, levitating it to her closet. She bundled together in her blanket.  
  
Raven, hugged her pillow. "Why do I do it? Why can't I just tell him.? Why can't I just tell Beast Boy..."  
  
Raven, shut her eyes as she thought about this over and over again. She knew why, " Damn, I hate this." she murmured as she turned over to her side. Something glinted in the dark across from her and she smiled. The object was off to the side, hidden behind shelves of books. "That was fun." she whispered as she stare at the trophy again that she and Beast Boy won.  
  
Raven yawned as she tucked her hair to the side. She brushed her hair behind her ear as her head rested on a pillow cushion. "I'll wait . . ., no matter how long."   
  
Minutes later, she fell fast asleep. Sleeping so innocently as the pillow cradled in her arms. She would need the rest, tomorrow is going to be a day she will never forget.  
  
Beast Boy rested his arm over his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. He looked to his computer. A little chibi monkey head swirled in circles while being surrounded by spinning bananas in the dark blue background. Beast Boy rested his head back on his eyes as he rolled off the bed. Landing into a pile of clothes. Beast Boy yawned drowsily as he strained to open his eyes. He managed to stand up and walk over to his computer.  
  
He looked down, his eyes getting accustomed to the glow of the screen. He rolled his mouse around and the screen saver popped off. He sniffled a bit as he scratched his head. He looked to the clock at the bottom of the screen, "It's only three..."he yawned. Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair. Without the gel, his hair could cover his eyes. Beast Boy cricked his neck, "Man...it's hot."  
  
Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair again as he unbuttoned his pajama shirt and placed it behind the back of his chair. The computer screen glowed with resonance. Giving a faint silhouette of Beast Boy's skinny frame. Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder as he stretched his free arm into the air. He brought his hand then to the side of his neck as he cricked it. Slowly, his hand came over his chest. He yawned again as he felt his heart beat. He smiled lightly, " Just like yours . . ."  
  
Beast Boy smile lessened as his hand went from his shoulder to down his back where he stopped. He rubbed his back. Beast Boy closed his eyes, quietly as his fingers ran over it . . .  
  
"I miss you . . ." he whispered as he sat up and walked back to his bunk bed. Beast Boy yawned again as he fell on his feet, landing face first into the bottom half of his bed. He curled into a ball, "Geez, I hope something better than this happens tomorrow...." he yawned. One of his eyes opened, "But... is today already tomorrow? Technically, if it is three in the morning . . . then according to east coast time....aww, forget it." he said as he lay his head back down into his mattress. Little Z's hovered from his lips. "Yeah, better tomorrow." he whispered. "What could go wrong?"  
  
There he slept, comfortably on his bed mattress. The long scar on his back visible from the glowing computer screen.  
  
Unlike Beast Boy, Raven didn't go to sleep as peacefully. She tossed and turned, her face frowning as her head lay on the side. Raven then gasped awake. Raven sat straight up, her hand over her chest. Her forehead covered in sweat. She held her face in her palms as she took in a deep breath. She slowly began to calm down. Raven, was quiet for a moment as she parted her hair from her eyes. She looked down to her bed and held her head, " What a nightmare . . ." Raven whispered. She then stared blankly at her wall,  
  
"Something really bad is about to happen...  
  
**So this was Session 6.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Now that we got some of the boring stuff out of the way, this story is about to get more interesting. Trust me. It will.   
  
The past 5 chapters have sort of been fillers for some of you new guys. So now this where the fun stuff will start to begin.  
  
I really hope all of you review. C'mon, what about our pact? Will you some of you accept or not? If you don't know what I'm talking about. Then read my last words in "Session 5"  
  
K, then with that said, I'm signing out.  
  
Well, tell me if you things are going the way you expected, or tell me what you expect? What will exactly happen? C'mon give me your suggestion or requests or ideas.  
  
(BTW: Should I make chapters shorter or leave them as this long? Tell me when you review.)  
  
Well besides that please read and review for me k? It would make me real happy.   
  
Oh, just for heads up, there is a deleted scene here that I decided not to put. Make a mental note, k?  
  
Ai & Heiwa.   
  
Now it's time for me to eat donuts.  
  
(Hey, btw. Should I keep chapters this long? Or should I keep them shorter? Tell me when you review KK? I'll tally the votes. )**


	7. Session 7: Accidents

> **well am back again.  
  
;; Sorry for the long wait, but I had exams and lots of stuff to do.  
  
I needed the study time.  
  
Well, thanks for the reviews you guys, and I hope you review again.  
  
Really would appreciate it.  
  
Thank you.   
**  
Session 7: Accidents  
  
Beast Boy wiped the bead of sweat that dripped down his brow. He stepped forward, warily reaching for the sliding door of his closest. He pulled it back and gulped as he closed his eyes. Heaps of clothes poured out like water over him, drowning him in the pile. His head popped up and he began throwing pants and shirts in different directions. He grabbed his head, "Man! I gotta find something to wear." Beast Boy pulled out a white shirt. A yellow mustard stain around the neck of it. "Nope," he tossed it behind. He pulled out a blue shirt, "Nah, blue's not my color," he tossed it behind. Beast Boy looked to his computer. It was already six thirty. Beast Boy eeped and dove into his pile of clothes again.  
  
Emerging as a seal with a black jacket with a turned up collar. Beast Boy morphed back, "This will do." Beast Boy looked among his scattered clothes. Pulling out a pair of black jeans and one small size purple T-shirt to wear under the jacket. A picture of two B's over lapping each other on the left side of his shirt. He rushed quickly as he scrambled to put on his shoes at the same time. Tripping over a couple of times as he tried to put the latches on. Beast Boy got back up, kicking at a pair of boxer shorts on his shoe. He pulled on his jacket as he ran out his sliding doors. He stopped suddenly as he bumped heads with someone. Both of them hit the ground from the collision.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his head. He looked to find Terra rubbing her head back to him. She peaked open one of her eyes, "Geez, Beast Boy. You've got one hard head."  
  
"Ha, look whose talking." he replied as he helped her up. "So, where's Raven?"  
  
Terra dusted herself off and helped Beast Boy up, "She's still getting ready. I just came by to get you two."  
  
"Well, c'mon. Let's go get her."  
  
The two walked down the hall. Beast Boy glanced to Terra, "Dude, you look great."  
  
Terra smiled, "Thanks." Terra wore her new outfit from the mall. Terra looked at Beast Boy and fixed up her jacket collar.  
  
"Did Raven buy something?" he asked as they came to Raven's door.  
  
Terra knocked, "We'll see."  
  
There was a quiet shuffle as Raven slid open a crack in her door. Thee light in the hall bouncing off her face, "What? Are we going now?"  
  
Terra smiled, nodding, "Yup."  
  
Raven, slid open her door, stepping out slowly out into the hall. Raven slid her door closed, her eyes to the ground. Beast Boy and Terra arched brows toward her. She was wearing her new outfit from the mall. Raven, looked up, "So, " she said casually, "lets go."  
  
Terra looked to Beast Boy and Beast Boy looked to Raven. He smiled, "Looking good, Raven."  
  
Raven stepped out and stuck her hands in her pants.  
  
"Thanks." she replied back, "So, should we go now?"  
  
Terra nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll just tell the team where were going first." she said as she ran down the hall.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven followed behind. Beast Boy smiled, "You look different."  
  
"So, should I consider that being good or bad?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled, " Definitely good, Chief.." he said as he held up a thumbs up.  
  
" Um, chief?."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, to much Furi Kuri."  
  
"Um, Furi Kure?"  
  
"No," Beast Boy held up a finger, "It's Furi Kuri."  
  
"Furi Kuri?"  
  
"Also know as Fooly Cooly."  
  
"Raven looked to him strangely, "Huh?"  
  
"Sorry, to much FLCL."  
  
"Okay..." she replied back. She coughed, "So, new outfit?"  
  
Beast Boy, nodded, "Yeah, cool, huh." he asked as he rested his arms behind his head..  
  
Raven nodded as the two came to a corner of the living room. Raven stopped in her tracks as Beast Boy continued to walk "This jacket is the bomb. And it's so comf-"  
  
Raven, pulled him back into the corner, her hand cupping over his mouth. Raven pulled Beast Boy close to her, putting her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. Beast Boy took her hand off, "Raven, what are you doing?"  
  
Raven put her finger to her lip again, "Beast Boy, be quiet."  
  
Beast Boy stepped back a bit. He arched a brow, "Raven, your making me kinda nervous. What are you doing?"  
  
Raven sighed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his head and turned it around the corner, "Look down there."  
  
Beast Boy squinted his eyes down the hall. He could see two figures under the florescent hall lights. A smile crept on his lips.  
  
Starfire was leaning against the wall, her foot propped behind her for support as Robin talked to her.   
  
Raven, pulled his head back, "Do you see them?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled. That signature childish smile that made him who he was. "Star and Rob sitting in a tree...." Beast Boy peered behind the corner again. "Dude, Robin is going for the Kay-ie-s-n-g"  
  
Raven looked behind the corner with him, "How can you tell?"  
  
"Oh, I can tell. Look, Robin's trying to act all cool, leaning his arm on the wall, next to her shoulder." he chuckled. " Look, Stars blushing like a cherry."  
  
Raven looked down to Beast Boy, "We should probably go."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, "Now?"  
  
Raven pulled on his shoulder but Beast Boy shrugged it off.  
  
" C'mon, maybe they're gonna kiss."  
  
Raven coughed, "Let's go, Beast Boy." She pulled him back hard by the collar. Beast Boy was caught off guard by this and let out a tiny squeal as they disappeared into the floor  
  
Robin arched a brow as he looked behind his shoulder, "Hey, Starfire? Did you hear that?"  
  
Starfire looked around, "I am certain I did not hear anything."  
  
Robin shrugged his shoulders as he turned to her, "Well anyway, did I tell you that your hair looks nice today?"  
  
Beast Boy and Raven reappeared back out of the ground, leaving a certain Beast Boy a bit dazed. Beast Boy held his spinning head, "Whoaa."  
  
Little anime swirls ran in his eyes, "Dude, I'll never get used to that disappearo thing you do."  
  
The two were in the kitchen. Raven sat up, "You'll learn. C'mon, where's Terra?"  
  
"Dudes, over here" she waved. Terra smiled as she stood outside the elevator door. "I told Cy we were going out, so let's go."  
  
Beast Boy extended a hand to Raven and helped her up, "Yo, Raven. In like half and hour I'm gonna meet your date...," Beast Boy smiled, "This is going to be so cool!" he shouted as he held his hand up for a high five. Raven only looked at him for her reaction.  
  
Beast Boy sweat dropped as he sheepishly brought his hand back down, "Kay...well, let's go!" Beast Boy ran over the elevator. He stepped in with Terra who took his arm immediately as he got in. Raven sighed as she levitated over to them. She pressed the elevator buttons closed. "Let's just get this over with," she said as she blew a stray hair from her face.  
  
Beast Boy pushed open the swinging door's of the café and was somewhat surprised in what he saw. He looked to Raven, "Dude, is this the place?"  
  
Raven looked down to him, "Yes, why?"  
  
Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Nothing, just thought we were going somewhere a bit more um.... livelier."  
  
Raven made an attempt to roll her eyes but she stopped halfway suddenly. Raven's eyes darted around the room. For some reason, Raven felt something was out of place...  
  
"Well, let's go find some seats," Terra said as she scouted the area for a good spot. "Hey, I've found a spot. C'mon, let's go." Terra took Beast Boy's arm.  
  
Terra and Beast Boy walked their way through the other tables. "Whoa, excuse me. Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that, I'll buy a new one." Beast Boy said as he clumsily knocked into a table. Beast Boy blushed embarrassingly as he knocked a cup of coffee from a young pink haired girl. The boy in a large black trench coat who sat across from her said annoyingly, "Hey, watch it!" His hair was long and dyed dark blue. He blew the hair from his eyes to glare at Beast Boy. Beast Boy gulped, "Whoa, this dude is scary," he said to himself as he noticed the black eye liner under his eyes and the many ear rings around his eyebrow and bottom lip.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, " Dude, my bad. It was an accident." He said as he bent down and gave the cup back to the girl, "Sorry again."  
  
Terra pulled Beast Boy away, "C'mon Beast Boy."  
  
Raven walked over to them after the scene, "What happened there?"  
  
Terra looked to her, " Nothing, c' mon. I found our table," she said as they picked their seats.  
  
Raven and Terra looked to each other. "So, when's that â€ËœGoth' dude going to get here?"  
  
Beast Boy hopped into his seat and popped himself into the conversation. "Dude, this guy's name is, Goth?" He chuckled  
  
A voice whispered close to his ear, "Yes, yes it is.  
  
Beast Boy looked to his shoulder and a embarrassed sweat drip down his head, " Uh..hey?"  
  
Goth, arched a brow as he took a seat, "Whatever." He said blandly. He took a seat next to Raven and nodded to her, "Hey."  
  
Raven, nodded back, "Hey."  
  
Terra clasped her hands, "Hey this is great! Now that we're all here what do you all want to do?"  
  
Beast Boy scratched his chin, "Hey, dude. Haven't I seen you before?"  
  
"Can't say, why?"  
  
"Cause I remember this dude who always wore a ghost shirt like yours." Beast Boy said as he pointed to him.  
  
Goth flipped the hair that covered the right side of his face, "Yeah that was me." Goth folded his arms across his chest, "Weren't you at that factory party?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "If you mean the green chickie magnet?" Beast Boy folded his arms behind his head and sat back proudly, "Then yeah, that was me." he smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, as they group talked, the teens Beast Boy bumped into earlier were ordering new drinks.  
  
A friendly girl with short black hair dressed in a formal custom waitress uniform walked over to them. The girl smiled, her lips covered with black lipstick. "Hello, my name is Malice. And I will be your waitress. So," she said as she dug under the side of her arm for the café selections. She set them on the table and she smiled as she pulled a note pad from apron pocket. " what'll be?" She asked as she stood there, her eyes in little upside down U's. Being a perky waitress was somehow part of the job requirement  
  
The two teens ignored her though at first as they chatted with one another. Malice peeked up one of her eyes, "Um, may I take your order?" She said this time in a bolder term to attract their attention.  
  
The girl Beast Boy knocked into before looked to her, "Oh, sorry." She said embarrassingly. She picked up a menu, "Well, I had a Soy latte before so, I guess I'll have another one."  
  
Malice nodded, "Great choice." she said as she scribbled on her little notepad. Malice looked to the pink haired girl, "Can you tell me what was wrong with your first order? We hope we didn't cause any inconvenience."  
  
The pink haired girl shook her head and chuckled, "No, no. You didn't do anything." The pink haired girl chuckled as she pointed over to Beast Boy across the room, "It was that guy, right there."  
  
Malice looked across the room. She squinted her eyes, "Hey, isn't he one of the Titans? Wow, he looks shorter in person."  
  
"And a lot klutzier" The teen with blue hair chuckled.  
  
The pink haired girl nodded and smiled, "You got to admit, having natural green hair is cool. Cooler than yours too, Drake." The girl said as she tugged on her friends bangs.  
  
"Yo, watch it." He said as he turned his head away.  
  
Malice, was about to turn her head back to the table when she noticed someone familiar at Beast Boy's table.  
  
Malice dropped her notepad, "Um, excuse me for a moment."  
  
The girl with pink hair looked to her, "Yeah, take your time." she said as she continued to play with Drakes hair.  
  
Malice bit her lip, "No, it couldn't be. He said he was busy." she thought to herself as she walked over to the table.  
  
Malice stood behind Terra and everyone turned their attentions to her. She was looking to Goth who sat between Terra and Raven, "Is that you . . ."  
  
Goth could feel his jaw drop then. From the table, down to the floor, sinking to his shoes. His head turned around his shoulder slowly, peeking through the corner of his eye. This reaction of his was with haste when he was turned around sharply in his chair.  
  
"Goth!"  
  
"Oh, geez." Goth whispered under his breath as he shivered in his seat from the sound of her voice.  
  
"What are you doing here!" They said simultaneously. "I thought you weren't working today!"  
  
"I thought you were!" The young girl looked to Raven and Raven looked back, "Who is she?" They said together as they pointed to one another.  
  
Terra sweat dropped nervously as she popped into the conversation, " Someone is trying to ruin this dat!." she thought to herself. Terra pointed to Malice, "Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but we're all on a date. So how about you get back to your job, whoever you are-"  
  
Malice's jaw fell open. Her eyebrow twitched, "What...what?!" She said as she stamped her foot. Malice dropped her notepad, "Listen here! I'm Goth's, girlfriend!" she shouted as she pointed to herself with her thumb.  
  
Terra's mouth shut into a thin line "Well . . .that shut me up." she said as she mentally slapped herself. Terra coughed, "Okay, how about, we keep it down?" she asked in order to settle the commotion.  
  
Beast Boy gulped as he looked around the room, "Yeah, people are sort of staring." He said as he pulled at his jacket collar. Feeling the burn of many eyes on them.  
  
"Dude, I wonder how this is going to go." He said to himself.  
  
**Oookay! So now with the confrontation. Now it's time for the conclusion. Wondering with Beast Boy, how do you think thing's will go? Well, please tell me when you review, KK? Really appreciate much.  
  
Hey, btw. I've read the reviews, and I would like to know. Is it really true? That long chapters are good? I'm not making thing's long am I?'  
  
Well, I g2g.  
  
(Please Review)  
  
And have a nice day. **


	8. Session 8: You!

> > **Hey, It's me again. It's been a long wait, hasn't it. Sorry about that. ;; but I had some stuff do during my, Summer Vacation!  
  
Yeah, that's right! Summer Vacation! Some of you are still in school aren't ya?  
  
;;  
  
Sorry didn't mean to poke any fun towards you all. Well here's my new chapter. Please Read and Review when you're done.   
  
Session 8: You!  
**  
Beast Boy rubbed the back off his head as he looked to Raven, "Yo, Raven. You going to be alright?" he asked concerninly . Raven, was silent as her head hanged down. Beast Boy reached for her shoulder, "Yo, Raven..."  
  
She swatted his hand faintly away "I'm fine."  
  
Beast Boy kept his hand on her shoulder. At this point, he didn't know what else he could do. Besides that he didn't even know what he could do. Beast Boy wiped away some smoothie from her arm, "Whoa, good thing it wasn't acid ." he chuckled faintly to her, only to get silence back. Beast Boy frowned, "K, maybe your not in the mood for jokes, huh?" Again, his reply was met with silence.  
  
Terra moved over and sat on the other side. She helped to wipe the rest with a napkin, "Raven, that guy was a loser anyway."  
  
Raven looked up, " So, if he was a loser then that meant I was-"  
  
Terra waved her hands when she realized her really, really bad choice of words, "No, no ,no! That's not what I meant what I-"  
  
"Thanks, Terra." she said sarcastically.  
  
Terra rubbed the back of her head, "Besides, you said you were just friends, right?"  
  
Raven nodded, "But..still...he.." Raven raised a brow as she turned around and looked behind her shoulder, "Terra, where did Beast Boy go?"  
  
Terra looked to the exit of the café, "I don't know, but somewhere I think."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Terra pointed a thumb behind her "Um, cause he just ran out the door."  
  
Raven turned her head watching as the doors swung back and forth.  
  
Goth panted as he ran down the sidewalk. He looked around, "Malice! Hold on. Where'd you go? Please, let me explain!" he called out into the air. He cupped his hand around his mouth as he ran, "Malice" he shouted as he passed by an old couple out on evening stroll.  
  
Goth, breathed heavily. He was losing his breath. He took a break as he came to building with a lamp post by the sidewalk. He leaned against it. The lamp post flickered on and off at occasions as he took in a second wind. Goth looked down as he noticed the light flickering down upon a elderly man on the sidewalk. Covered in worn out clothing and old newspaper he lay beside the lamp post fast asleep.  
  
Goth, nudged his shoulder, walking him up. The man turned around grumpily, "Kid, what's the big idea? No needz to be shoving me, I hearz ya shouting off like there's noz tomoraw already!" The old man said to him as he held up a gray gloved hand with holes pointing at Goth with his index finger. His foot kicked a shopping cart filled with bottles parked next to him.  
  
Goth, realized he was awake before so he knelled down to him, "Dude, did you see a girl run down here? She has black hair, wearing a spider necklace and-"  
  
The hobo held up his hand, He hic-cupped, "Hold up! I've havens't seen anything. Now quit and git! I don't needs trouble makes like you waking me up! So go find your whore somewhere else and leave me a-"  
  
Goth, grabbed him by the collar, "Listen here you old drunk!" Goth, pulled him up, "Don't you ever, and I mean ever talk that way about her!" he shouted as he pushed the old man hard back against the street lamp. Goth tried to ignore the smell of cheap liquor on the man's beard as he looked him in the eye. Goth pushed him again and a half empty bottle fell from his coat pocket.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his knuckles together, he just couldn't believe the nerve of that jerk. And thinking about what happened in the café made him even more angry.. ..  
  
Flashback  
  
_Malice's jaw fell open. Her eyebrow twitched, "What...what?!" She said as she stamped her foot. Malice dropped her notepad, "Listen here! I'm Goth's, girlfriend!" she shouted as she pointed to herself with her thumb.  
  
"Really didn't expect that." Beast Boy said to himself.  
  
"Goth! What are you doing here!? And with another girl!" Malice shouted.  
  
Goth waved his hands, "No, no, no you don't understand. We're not going out, we're-"  
  
"What are you talking about, yes we are?" Terra said with an arched brow.  
  
Goth elbowed Terra, " Hutsay puay!"  
  
Malice pulled Goth by the collar, "What was that?" She said as she pushed him back into his seat, "I can't believe the nerve of you!"  
  
Goth gulped, "C'mon, don't take it like that!"  
  
Malice bit her bottom lip as she looked at Goth sternly. Malice looked to the corner of her eye as another waitress passed by with some kind of milkshake coffee blend. Malic took the cup and look to Goth, "You are such a jerk!" she shouted as she threw it at his face.  
  
Goth eeped and dodged it. Goth smiled triumphantly but then he realized something. He turned around to find a milkshake drenched Raven.  
  
Everyone's mouths at the table turned to little silent O's. Raven sat there eerily more quiet as she wiped at her eyes.  
  
Malice pulled at her collar. This was one awkward moment and she didn't mean to do that. With nothing else to say Malice dropped the plastic glass and just stormed out. No before though throwing a mean look to Goth and slapping him.  
  
Goth sat there and he felt those eyes again over him. Those embarrassed burning eyes. He had to get out and he did, "Yo, I'll see you later. I..., have to find Malice and talk to her."_  
  
(Out of Flash Back)  
  
"When I find that guys I'm gonna! Agh!" He shouted to himself as he punched his palm  
  
Goth, grabbed the old man by the throat, his other hand ready to take a hard swing. The lamp flickered as someone stopped him and turned him around. He was pushed back down by the shoulder against the steps of the building.  
  
The hobo coughed as he dropped down holding his throat. Seeing this as his only chance to run he took it. Frantically picking up his liquor bottles and throwing it in his cart. He took his belongings and ran as fast as he could out of there.  
  
Goth, watched as the man get away. He looked up angrily to whoever stopped him. As the lights flickered a pair of green eyes looked back to him.  
  
"You!" they both exclaimed.  
  
Goth, shrugged his hand off, "Let go! I have to find -"  
  
Beast Boy, pushed him back hard on the steps. "Hold on, dude."  
  
Goth, furrowed his brow, "Get out of my way! I-"  
  
Beast Boy growled. He picked him up and pushed him back against a wall. "I said hold on!"  
  
Goth gulped as he leaned against the wall, "H-hey, man. W-what's your problem."  
  
Beast Boy let go of his collar, "You, dude!" he said as he poked him in the chest.  
  
Goth stepped up, "What did I do!?" Goth pushed Beast Boy to the side "Leave me alone."  
  
Beast Boy furrowed his brows, imaginary thunder clouds rained over his head.  
  
" I have to find, Mal-"  
  
Beast Boy swung him back around by the shoulder, "Hold on! First tell me what is your deal!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That scene in the café! Who are you seeing? Raven or that other girl!"  
  
"That other girl's name is, Malice." Goth said as he pushed Beast Boy back. Beast Boy pushed him back harder against the wall. Goth's body made a loud thump against it.  
  
"So why didn't you tell Raven Why didn't-"  
  
"I don't know?!." He snapped back and pushed Beast Boy to the side.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Beast Boy said as he turned him around, "She's one of my best friends...and all you can give me is, I don't know?! Dude what is your deal already!?."  
  
Goth shook his head, "Okay, fine! You want to know why? Fine! I felt sorry for her okay!"  
  
Goth looked down to him, his face was calm "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't want things to get out of hand but they did. I didn't mean to do anything like this. When I first met her I had just broke up with Malice after some fight. So technically I was free. When I met Raven she said she broke up with someone awhile back too on our first date. How was I suppose to react to that?"  
  
Beast Boy crossed his arms, " What?."  
  
"Later, Malice apologized. How was I suppose to know?"  
  
Beast Boy arched a brow, "Wait, wait, wait. What was that last part?"  
  
"I said how I was suppose to-"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "No, before that."  
  
" I was technically free?"  
  
"Too far."  
  
"Um, Raven said she broke up with someone a while back?"  
  
Beast Boy arched a brow. "When did this happen? With who?"  
  
Goth looked to him, " Dude? What do you mean? It was y-."  
  
"Goth!"  
  
Goth turned around, "Malice?! I found you," he said as he ran over to her, "You have to listen to me!"  
  
Malice held up her hand to his face, " I already heard what you two were talking about."  
  
Goth grabbed her wrist "Listen, Malice. I'm sorry, already. Please-"  
  
Malice pulled her wrist free and turned around to slap Goth hard across the face. Goth, stood in still in his place. A shocked expression in his look.  
  
Beast Boy converted his eyes to the ground, "Ouch."  
  
Goth turned his head back to her. Bringing his hand to his face. His cheek throbbed a beet red. Brightening especially more since his skin was a pale white. Malice panted heavily where she stood, her hand still held in the air. She slowly brought it back down to her side.  
  
There was silence between them for a brief second. Goth was the first to spoke, "Malice, I-"  
  
"Save it!" Malice shouted, "Just, save it!" Malice walked up to Goth and hugged him around the neck. Her eyes beginning to water, "W-Why? Why didn't you tell-"  
  
"Malice, I was trying to. I tried to tell her I was with you, but-."  
  
" Your just a big jerk you know that?  
  
"I know. I mean, I just couldn't-"  
  
"So, just lying about it was going to be better?" Malice asked as wiped her face into his shirt "You really thought lying was better?" she asked.. " You know better."  
  
Goth stood there with the girl crying on his shoulder. Goth slowly brought his arms around her, "I'm sorry. But, when you broke up with me...I just...." he fell silent.  
  
The two stood there underneath the street lamp as it flickered on and off. The two began to sway slowly from side to side.  
  
"I'm sorry." Goth, whispered into Malice's ear.  
  
" Ditto."  
  
" Things are sorted out now. Right?" He looked to Beast Boy  
  
Beast Boy flipped his hand to him as he turned around, "Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy smiled, "I really can't take mushy stuff.. I'll talk to Raven, don't worry about it."  
  
With that said Beast Boy turned his back to the two and walked away silently before morphing into a hawk and flying away.  
  
Goth looked to Malice, "I love you."  
  
Malice wiped a tear, "Really?"  
  
Goth smiled as he tilted her face up to him " Malice."  
  
Malice smiled as she hugged him around the neck, "Eric..."  
  
Goth chuckled, " Y'know I don't like to be called by my real name. It's Goth."  
  
Malice smiled as she rested her hear on his shoulder, "Whatever you say."  
  
Beast Boy glided down to the side walk of the café. He really hoped he wasn't away long and the girls were waiting for him. He morphed back to normal and he was right. He saw Terra sitting on the curb and Beast Boy smiled as he sat next to her, "So what I miss?"  
  
Terra looked to Beast Boy with surprise and jumped a bit, "Don't sneak up on me like that! Were have you been?"  
  
Beast Boy chuckled to himself, " Just out." He said as he stretched his arms, "So, how's Raven?"  
  
Terra pulled at Beast Boy's arm, "We got to go." She said as she pulled piece of side walk into the air.  
  
Beast Boy clumsily staggered forward, "What about Raven?"  
  
Terra levitated themselves into the skies, "She's at the hospital."  
  
"What?! What happened?" Beast Boy asked as he crawled unto some space on the floating piece of stone.  
  
"Don't know." Terra replied as she steered the rock toward the hospital. She just jetted all of sudden when this girl came running in and whispered in her ear."  
  
**Okay then! This is the end of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait again. Please remember to read and review.  
  
Oh, and btw I'm sorry I teased you all. If some of you are still in school then make sure you make your last day of it memorable.  
  
I know I did. Me and my friends are just a bunch of crazy kids  
  
Well this A.N.D signing off.  
  
Please review. v  
  
Oh and btw, don't mind if I post some other TT stories and such. It doesn't mean I'm quitting with K.O.R.D or anything. Just had ideas that come and go, y'know? They're mostly one shots or really short.  
  
Well, I g2g. v  
  
Oh and I don't remember who asked this question before but they asked.  
  
"What does cold milk plus chest mean?"  
  
Nods Yes, I guess some people don't know what that means. But it is rather simple.   
  
Anything cold that touches bare chest makes those things on your chest, i.e. your nipples, make them hard and they would "stand up" So when you read,  
**  
Raven was covered from head to toe in milk. This made her night gown see through, and everyone know's what happens when something cold hits your chest. "Oh geez....", he said as he sat there wide eyed. "What are you looking at?", she asked. Raven finally realizes she was drenched in milk and what it did to her.  
  
**I was implying that Beast Boy could see Raven's top gown and see "them" through  
  
So okay. We're clear there?  
  
I can't believe I typed, "Nipples"  
  
No one has a problem with that, right?  
  
What? No? Excellent. We are all in agreement.   
  
No I go off to eat donuts, Ai & Heiwa!**


	9. Session 9: Where'd my sandwhich go?

**Hey there!   
  
Long time no see! Sorry for the long wait, y' all but I've been sort of busy lately so please forgive me.   
  
I've been doing lot's of stuff during the summer, y'know? Going to the mall, going to water parks, movies etc.  
  
Hey, did anyone see Spiderman 2 yet? I don't know what people say, but that movie blew Matrix out of the water! It was just like Matrix except there were no guy's in red costumes!   
  
Well anyway, here' s my fic. Sorry for the long wait again.   
  
(Please review)  
  
KK?   
  
(Hey, btw I've got some news at the bottom of this Fic. Really important!!!!!)  
  
So read the author note at the end.   
  
Kk, then as we last left off there is something happening in the hospital. So let's continue shall we?**   
  
Session 9: Where'd my Sandwich go?  
  
She tapped her foot lightly on the white tiles of the hospital floors. Her eyes hung lowly as she sat quietly in her seat. She lifted a Styrofoam cup to her lips and took a sip of the dark black coffee that filled it. A faint imprint from her lipstick left a mark on the rim and she stared into the empty contents. She swirled the cup with whatever was left in it with her stirrer. She let out a sigh and fixed her glasses back to the rim of her nose; looking up in front of her.   
  
A pale girl looked back to her. The nurse looked to the girl and she tried smiling. Perhaps that would have reassured her friend would be all right. It didn't work though. The pale girl looked to her and then she turned her gaze to the other girl next to her.  
  
This one didn't act so patiently as her. This one was pacing back and forth around the room. She would stop, walk a few paces, turn again, stop, and then repeat. The nurse was getting dizzy from her. She couldn't count how many times she did this. She was relieved when the girl decided to stop this pattern to play her guitar.  
  
The nurse coughed to herself and then she wondered where the green boy that was with them had gone. She moved too this city not much as two days ago. So it was no wonder she was surprised when the boy came running in with the blonde girl.   
  
Speaking of the blonde girl, she was leaning against a wall at the corner where the pale girl sat in the waiting room. The nurse noticed that the two talked a bit but she decided not to eavesdrop on peoples conversations.   
  
The nurse has been a nurse for some time. She was at least in her thirty's and still held most of her shapely teenage physique. The nurse yawned and patted the back of the bun her hair was held into. She pulled a pencil out of it and tapped at the ailment list of the patient that the group of teen's were waiting on.   
  
The nurse's head turned when the green boy came through the elevator doors. Back with the little girl with an ice cream cone. Melissa smiled as she stopped playing and the group looked to them.   
  
"Thanks for getting her something." Melissa said as Ally took a seat next to her.   
  
"Yeah, no prob." Beast Boy yawned as he sat down. He looked to the clock at the wall that hung above the nurse's desk. It was way past midnight and Terra had phoned home two hours ago. So Robin, Star and Cy would know where they were if they needed them.   
  
Terra pushed a leg off the wall she was leaning on to take a seat next to Beast Boy. The group sat there in silence until the nurse at the front desk called Raven and Melissa up.  
  
The other three watched as the nurse talked to them about things that can only be heard up close. It didn't look like good news from their reactions. Melissa was the first to talk. She smiled and rested her hands behind her head to make the situation more relaxed, "Soooo, me and Raven really appreciate it that you all decided to stay....but not everyone can." Melissa eyed her little sister who sat there licking at her vanilla cone. "I have to get you home."   
  
"But why?" she asked.   
  
"Cause it's way past your bedtime." Melissa replied back. "Plus, gramps will kill me if I don't." She said making a hand gesture across her throat.   
  
Ally pouted as she skimmed her lips against the soft served ice cream in a childish way, "Can we at least see him?"   
  
Melissa scratched the side of her head and she looked over to the nurse.  
  
"Can we?"   
  
The nurse thought to herself before speaking, "Well, things seem stable now. But I guess it wouldn't hurt. It would probably cheer him up. There are other visitors with him though, I'll have to ask the doctor if he could take anymore guests."  
  
Melissa smiled, "Thanks, that will be great."  
  
The nurse nodded back in reply and stood up from her seat. She straightened the creases in her skirt before leaving the front desk to go down the hall and through the white swinging doors.   
  
Melissa stood beside Raven, "I can't believe this."  
  
Raven, was reticent "It was bound to happen."  
  
" Yeah.., I guess." Melissa said as she stood there and the nurse returned. The nurse was followed by two other men who were in the patients room.   
  
Melissa smiled as best as she could as they came by.   
  
The two men smiled back. Dressed in striped suits with ties loosely included, they looked like they both were about to go to a party.   
  
The one in the dark brown was the first to talk "We're glad you're here," He said as he patted Melissa's shoulder. " He would've wanted to see both of y' all."  
  
Melissa patted his hand, "Thanks for calling, Lou."  
  
"It means a lot that you both came." The other man said to Raven as he lifted his hat over his head. His black sleeves stretched as muscle contracted into a large bicep and then relaxed as he brought it back down to it's side.  
  
Raven, had to tilt her head up to look back to the large man, " Trevor, is.., is he-"  
  
The nurse coughed to interrupt and Raven couldn't help but thought of it as a bit rude. "The Doctor has told me that you are not allowed."   
  
"Why not?!" Melissa asked.   
  
The nurse looked to her and resumed her calm composure "Quiet, Ms. There is not reason to shout. The patient seems to have fallen asleep is all."   
  
Lou placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder, "Baloney. He'z just a little tiredz."   
  
The nurse looked to him, "I'm sorry sir but the doctor said-"  
  
"Let them in." A ragged voice trailed down the hall.  
  
The nurse turned around, "Doctor Marshall? But I thought-"  
  
The old doctor in the required classic attire of a white coat rubbed his forehead. He was an old man with thick glasses and his forehead harbored many wrinkles. His bald head shone a glare from the hospital lights. "The patient insists, he won't stay quiet and he's waking up the rest of the other patients in the halls." He rubbed his forehead, "A stubborn one we have."   
  
The nurse turned and smiled, "Well, I guess you will have that time. Please follow me in."  
  
Melissa, Ally and Raven all stood forward but the nurse held up her hand, "I'm sorry, but only two at a time. Hospital rules."   
  
The trio looked to each other and Raven decided. She looked to Melissa and her sister, "You two go first. You got here before me."   
  
Melissa took Ally's hand, "Thanks, Rae." She smiled. "C'mon Ally."  
  
The two followed the nurse that led them to the patient's wing.   
  
"We won't be long" Ally said as she looked behind.   
  
"Take as long as you can." She waved to her as they went through the doors that swung close behind.   
  
Trevor and Lou looked back to them and then to Raven .   
  
"Well, we got to get going now." Trevor said as he patted her on the shoulder. "It's getting late."  
  
"Can I get you two some coffee before you go?"  
  
Trevor and Lou shook their heads politely.   
  
"No, that's alright." Trevor said. "We'll be fine."  
  
" Thanks for the offer though." Lou replied as he set his hat on his head, "But I think it's best we be going now. That old top, can hang til tomorrow morning."  
  
With that said the two elderly men stepped into the elevator, waving as the door closed.  
  
Terra looked to Raven, "So, how long do you think we'll have to stay here?"  
  
"No one is making you stay here with me. You can go if you want."   
  
"You sure, Raven? I mean we can wait-"  
  
Raven, shook her head, "No, go on. I' ll catch up."  
  
Beast Boy yawned tiredly, "Naw, I can stay up for a few more minutes."  
  
"It's okay, really. I'll be fine. Get some sleep. I won't be long.".   
  
"Well, if you say so." Terra stood up, "Let's go, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy cricked his neck, "You sure?" he asked again.  
  
Raven nodded, " I'll-be-fine." she reassured him.   
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, "Kay then, See ya at home." With that said, Beast Boy and Terra stepped into the elevator. Leaving Raven alone in the waiting room. It wasn't long a long wait for her though. Ally and Melissa came back out minutes later. They met up with Raven, said their good byes and now it was her turn.   
  
The nurse motioned her in, "Okay, miss. Your turn."  
  
"We'll bye, Raven." Ally said as she waved.   
  
"Yeah, later." Melissa said as she looked back. The two walked down the hall to the stairs and were gone as they went through those automatic double doors.  
  
Raven, followed the nurse in. Walking down the patients wing Raven couldn't exactly say she liked the hospital. There were to many sick people around her. This didn't bother Raven much though. It was the fact that everything in a hospital was white that did. White doors, white walls, white everything.  
  
To Raven, it was kind of creepy.   
  
The nurse stopped next to a door. "This is your patient's room. Please go in and do remember it is only for 5 minutes."   
  
Raven nodded, "I just want to see how he's doing." she said as she stepped in. The nurse nodded as she walked back down the hall to the front desk.   
  
Raven looked inside. It was a single patient room. There were many sorts of machines inside. Wires, tubes, plastic bags. It looked kind of convenient with a single bathroom and T.V hooked up to the side of the wall. She watched as a man in the bed flip through the channels.  
  
Raven coughed, "Um, hey."  
  
The man in the bed looked to the door, "Girl, is that you?" He chuckled, "So, came to see me in muh time of glory."  
  
"You heard a heart attack again, didn't you?"  
  
C.P chuckled again, "Glad you could visit. I really needed to see a familiar face around here. It-suh that quiet and boring around here."  
  
"Glad that you're alright by the way." she said as she stood by the side of his bed.  
  
"Thank's, it-suh been a commotion when I had me this attack in the caf ."  
  
"So, that's why you weren't playing."  
  
The jazz man nodded, "Yeah, but nuff about me. Mel told me you' z was on a date?"  
  
Raven shook her head,, "That Melissa." she sighed.   
  
"So," he smiled. "Did you have a good time."   
  
Raven folded her arm across her chest and rolled her eyes half way, "Oh, yeaah, it went great." she said sarcastically. "It was just super de duper."   
  
"That bad, huh?" he chuckled.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Raven looked to the clock on the wall. "Well, it was nice seeing you. But that nurse just gave me 5 minutes."  
  
"Aww, so no details?"  
  
Raven smiled lightly, "Maybe next time."   
  
"I'll-", he coughed, "see you tomorrow then?"  
  
Raven nodded, "Do you need anything before I leave?"   
  
"Yeah," he coughed again. "Can ya hand me my sax," he smiled as pointed to the underside of his hospital bed.  
  
Raven, nodded as she replied to the man's request. She looked under the white sheets and felt around for the black instrument case. She pulled it out and the man took it in his arm's as she handed it to him ,"He hugged it close. "I love this thing."  
  
"So," Raven looked to the door, " would you two like me to leave the room?"  
  
C.P., chuckled, "Tomorrow?"   
  
Raven waved, "Sure." she said as she turned out to the door.   
  
It was a quick fly back to the Titans Tower. A ten or fifteen minute flight at the best.  
  
Raven, flew down slowly as she came in contact with the ground. Skidding as each step hit one by one until she stopped completely in front of the Tower door. Raven, scratched her head, "Now where did I put my key card?" she said to herself in the dark as she fumbled around at her sides. She then let out a sigh after searching for a few seconds. She knew she didn't have it.   
  
"Note to self, consider buying pants." she said. She didn't really need her key card to get in anyway, she simply walked through the front door.  
  
She quietly stepped through the front door and decided to take the elevator up to the living room. She noticed someone rummaging through the mini fridge.   
  
She watched at his silhouette frame have to knee down to pick at the contents inside, looking for something to finish the half finish sub sandwich on the counter. " Ah! There's the mayo!" he said as he pulled his hand out and bumped it clumsily on the roof of the fridge. He rubbed the back of his head to soothe the whelp and laughed to himself.  
  
He shook his head again and whistled a tune as he turned around back to the counter.  
  
Raven, decided to tapped him on the shoulder from behind, " What are you doing?"   
  
Beast Boy jumped nearly three feet in the air in shock. He turned around and patted at where his heart would be. Calming down when he saw it was just Raven watching him in the dark. "Next time you can warn a guy before sneaking up on him."  
  
Raven looked to the counter and then back to him "Right, and you're up because?"  
  
"Cause I'm hungry, why? Can't a guy eat?" he replied as he tossed a slice of tomato in between his teeth. He smiled as he turned back to his sub sandwich and Raven just rolled her eyes.  
  
" Robin told me to wait up till you got home."   
  
Beat Boy munched the ruffage in his mouth and spread some mayo and cheese on top of the soy bologna over a layer on his sub " So, maybe you should get to bed now and get some shut eye."   
  
Raven nodded and yawned as she started to disappear into the floor. Raven had to find out something first. She turned her head over her shoulder, "Um...Hey, Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
"How was tonight?"  
  
Beast Boy picked up his sandwich, " Good, I guess?"  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yeah, y' know. I mean it wasn't so bad. Y ƒƒ € know, even with the show."  
  
Raven rubbed the back of her neck and smiled lightly, " I guess I should say I'm sorry."  
  
Beast Boy waved his hand, "Naw, no biggie. But you know that guy? Goth?" Beast Boy bit into his sandwich, "You don't really like him, do you?"  
  
Raven, shrugged her shoulders, " The boy was good to talk too, but then again he did talk to much." Raven, shook her head, "Emotions-are-much- overrated." Raven, looked to Beast Boy, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Beast Boy chuckled, " Well, remember when I ran out?"  
  
Raven arched a brow, "You didn't?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded and smiled, "Well, I chased him and caught up. You wouldn't believe the mushy scene I saw when I got there. I'll skip to the important part, that dude is back with his girlfriend." Beast Boy looked to Raven, "Told me tell you? So, what do you think?"  
  
Raven paused again and just shrugged her shoulders again, "Emotions-are-much-overrated.  
  
"Knew you would say that." He smiled. Raven smiled back, she still needed to ask another thing, "Beast Boy what about Terra? How did she say things go?"  
  
Beast Boy arched a brow, "Well, she didn't really have a good time, but she said this would be one of the first dates she'll never forget." he smiled.  
  
Raven paused, "You really like her a lot don't you?"  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, a blush on his cheeks, "Well..., yeah.", he smiled again. "Why'd ya ask?  
  
Raven, shook her head after another pause to think of a reply, "It's nothing. Just asking." Raven turned her attention back to the floor and started to disappear again. She looked from the corner of her eye to him, " Some advice, eating food before bed can give you nightmares." she said before completely submerging herself into the dark spiral.  
  
"Yeah, good night to you too." he said as he rolled his eyes playfully and bit into his sandwich.  
  
"Sometimes I think I'll never figure that girl out." he said as he took a large bite out of the sub. He thought as he munched, mostly about games and how he was going to play them in the morning.   
  
But besides that he was thinking about Terra. For some reason, that's all who he thought about. Terra, Terra, Terra.   
  
Another though bumped into this circle. Why would Raven ask something like that? It's then he wondered about Terra and Raven. Was there something going on he didn't know about? If neither of them were willing to tell, it made things hard to figure out. Why would Raven ask something like that, he asked himself again. Those two...,have been acting strangely lately.   
  
Beast Boy bit into his sandwich again as he walked up the stairs to the hall where his room would be. There was a little gap in between this story of theirs he thought to himself as he came at his door. He walked in through the automatic doors as he took another bite... but instead to accidently take a big bite out of one of his fingers.  
  
"Ow!" he said as winced in pain. He waved his hand around. "Yo, where'd my sandwich go?" he looked around him, " I guess... I must've been hungrier than I thought?"  
  
He yawned, " And sleepier. I'll figure this mystery..." Beast Boy rubbed his stomach, " and where my sandwich went, tomorrow."   
  
He hopped into the bottom half of his bed and adjusted himself to a comfortable position. He yawned again as he pulled a blanket over his shoulders and kicked off his shoes.  
  
And he slept, looking peaceful and still. Just like a statue, with the only exception that this statue could snore.  
  
He yawned, "Girls," he sighed.   
  
**Well kk! There you go!   
  
So, please review and tell me what you think, please? Oh and now what you all been waiting for! My urgent news!  
  
Here's number one!   
  
1: I'm going to update faster now? Want to know why? Read urgent news 2!!!  
  
2: The new episodes of TT come on July 31st!! This Saturday at 8 on Toonami!!!!!  
  
3: Season 3 starts right off the bat!! Right after Season 2!!!  
  
4: I know when they're coming out and what the eps names are! Read 5 to find out date and times!   
  
5: (all at 8 on Saturday)  
  
July 31st: Betrayal  
  
August 7: Fractured  
  
August 14 : Aftershock  
  
August 21: Aftershock 2  
  
Beginning of Season 3  
  
August 28: Deception  
  
September 4: "X"   
  
And that's all I have so far. If you want to know more, then please ask me in a review. Be happy to tell. Won't give any spoilers if you don't want any.   
  
So, later then. Please read what I have to say and if you don't read these author notes of mine, boy are you missing out on some stuff.   
  
Oh, and I wonder what the "X" episode will be about.   
  
(I give out TT Go comic dates too if you want)  
  
Well in the next chapter will turn things around. Things will start to pick up, and things will start to explain themselves. In the next chapter and those after, things are going to get serious.  
  
Well till next time, Ai & Heiwa x**


	10. Chapter 10: Rebuild

_**Okay! Back with a new chapter!  
  
I'm going to keep this author's note short so you can read. My news is at the bottom anyway, so please read it.  
  
So without further a do here is:  
  
Chapter 10: Rebuild  
**  
_  
  
Terra ran as fast as she could, she had to get out of this place and think. She just needed a moment alone. She had to-  
  
She stopped in her tracks as she came into a room. Her mouth gaped open as she looked into the group of shocked faces looking at her. Terra looked into those guilty faces... staring back to her with frightened eyes. "What have you done?" the fun house mirror eyes asked her. She looked into her reflections and she started to cry.  
  
She stumbled back to her knees, "Beast Boy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
Terra covered her hands with her eye's. Her stomach felt like turning as she knelt there. Tears on her face stuck strands of her hair to her cheeks as she sobbed, "I never met for things to be this way."  
  
"Then, why'd you let it."  
  
Terra looked up, "Beast Boy?" She smiled a little but when she looked into his green eyes her smile faltered.  
  
Terra shook her head, " I don't know, okay?. Slade...he helped me save me from myself...he taught me how to control my powers and he said I owed him and-" Terra looked to him, "I never-  
  
"So it was all just a game to you? You were just pretending?"  
  
Terra pushed herself up with one knee, "Wait, Beast Boy. Y-You said you'd still be my friend no matter wh-" Terra reached for him but Beast Boy turned away from her.  
  
He looked over his shoulder, "Slade was right....you have no friends."  
  
Terra froze....  
  
She was about to speak up but her mentor did not allow her to say another word. He only had to give the word and the two were to disappear into the shadows. Terra wanted to say something to Beast Boy,...anything...but something deep inside her wouldn't allow it.  
  
This was the second time that Beast Boy had lied to her...  
  
Terra looked back to Beast Boy who still stood under the fun house lights. He bit down on his bottom lip and shattered the fun house mirror to the side of him. His fist hit hard and it scattered the glass into tiny shards. The quiet sound of raindrops hit the floor and so did he as he leaned against the wall.   
  
Terra looked away, she was sure he didn't want to see her....and that she didn't want to see him.  
  
"How could this happen! How could they do this with my security!" Cyborg shouted as he kicked over a sofa chair. The chair hit with impact with his foot and was knocked into the side of a wall.  
  
"Cyborg, please do not damage our home any-"  
  
"Girl! Look at this place! How the heck can it get any more damaged!" Cyborg shouted loudly.  
  
Starfire cringed in her seat, "I did not mean to wish to make you angry-" she sniffled.  
  
Cyborg groaned and rubbed his head, "Star, I'm sorry it's just..Gah!" he shouted as he punched at the air.  
  
"Can we just forget it for now!" Robin shouted to him, "We need to figure what to do now!"  
  
"We have to look for Beast Boy." Raven spoke up.  
  
Robin nodded, "We have to find him and Terra. So team we have to-"  
  
A creak came by the door and skinny figure walked in, "You guy's talking about me?"  
  
"Beast Boy!" the group shouted.  
  
"Where have you been, we've been worried about you!" Robin said as he came to greet him.  
  
"Yeah! Where were you and Terra!? Cyborg shouted as the two walked over to the circle of sofa chairs.  
  
"Yes, where is Terra? Is she safe?" Starfire asked. Starfire looked into Beast Boy's eyes, "Beast Boy...what is the matter?"  
  
Beast Boy looked down, "Terra's...not coming back.."  
  
"What?" Why not?" Robin asked.  
  
Beast Boy took a seat and leaned down on his hands, "Didn't you guy's figure it out yet..."  
  
"Figure wha- oh...no..no way." Cyborg said. " Guy's, you don't think..."  
  
Robin looked to him, "It does make sense... but I can't believe she would-"  
  
"It's the only way." Raven interrupted. "It's the only way."  
  
"What? What is the only way?" Starfire asked.  
  
The team looked to her and Robin sat next to her and whispered into her ear. Starfire's eyebrows shot up, "No! That cannot be! She could have not!"  
  
"Well she did!" Beast Boy shouted, " I was there! She betrayed me- I mean us!"  
  
"Beast Boy you have to tell us everything. Where did she go? What did she do?"  
  
"Just leave me alone for a minute!" Beast Boy shouted as he stood up.  
  
"Dude, BB. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"The only reason she pretended to like me was because she needed to get information!"  
  
Cyborg face froze, "Dude...sorry. I didn't know... you going to be-?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran past them into the halls.   
  
The team was silent and they all looked to each other.  
  
Cyborg swung his fist back casually and made contact with a face that erupted into wires and circuits. He sighed as he picked up the Slade bot's body, and flung it limply to the far side of the room.  
  
"Well...I guess we won."   
  
Starfire looked down, "Then why does it not feel like a victory."  
  
2 day's later  
  
It was a late afternoon; the sun hung lowly in the sky. Orange rays filtered through the large hole in the windows of the Titan Tower. They still needed to get that fix. That and whole lot of repair work on other damages.  
  
Inside, the team sat quietly in the living room as they recollected the past events. It's been almost two days after the Terra incident. It affected each member of the team, especially one particular green person the most. They had come to trust her but now . . . they weren't so sure. The team sat around by each other on the living room couch and whispered to each other. With the exclusion of Beast Boy in the group though. The whole conversation seemed to be circling around him.  
  
Robin was in the kitchen digging into the mini fridge as he began the conversation, "So...Terra betrayed us..." he said bluntly with a pause that got everyone's attention. Robin took two cans out of the fridge and he kicked it closed with his foot. He frowned with gritted teeth as he walked back into the living room. Saying a certain someone's name left a bitter taste in his mouth "She left us for Slade.."  
  
In the living room, Starfire was crying on the couch, "Truly terrible, truly disastrous. Our good friend Terra could have not left us." Starfire whimpered as she hugged a pillow cushion. She wiped away a tear, "How could she have done such a terrible thing! She-"  
  
Raven coughed in interruption to Starfire "She's gone bad, Starfire." she said in her cold monotone voice. Extinguishing Starfire's belief in her idea that Terra could not be a villain.  
  
"Raven, but what if-" she whispered.  
  
"Shes gone bad." Raven repeated again in a denser tone. "No matter how much you want to believe it isn't so, it is true. This isn't the same thing like with Robin."  
  
"So...how do you think BB's feeling?" Cyborg asked as he jumped into the conversation and caught the can of soda Robin tossed to him from the kitchen. He popped the soda open and took a sip.  
  
He made a face and spat it out, "Gross!" he threw the can hard to the ground and it made a crinkle as it bounced "And to top it off, the fridge is still busted and all we have is warm soda!"  
  
Cyborg, slumped his shoulders as he looked up. He sighed, "You think he's still up there?" he asked as he eyes motioned to the flight of stairs that led to the roof.  
  
Robin sat into a seat of the couch beside Starfire, "Probably is. He's probably still shook up, huh?"  
  
Cyborg rested his arms behind the couch, "Dude, if a girl I liked turned out to be just using me and then I figured she was working for Slade.....,then yeah. I would be too." He replied, hinting a little sarcasm in his tone.   
  
They team sat silent on the couch as Robin took occasional sips from his soda. Cyborg's eyes darted toward him, Starfire and Raven.  
  
Cyborg then looked up the ceiling as he cricked his neck, "So.....whose going to talk to him first?" Cyborg looked to Robin.  
  
Robin waved his hands, "I'm not good with this sort of things with a guy. Why won't you go, Cy?"   
  
Cyborg quirked a brow as he pointed to himself, "Me? No way. I'm a guy too. I can't and don't do mushy either" he replied as he folded his arms across his chest, "Pick someone else cause I'm not doing it." he said firmly as he shook his head side to side.  
  
Robin wrinkled his brow at Cyborg and muttered under his breath, "Wuss."  
  
Cyborg shot at the comment and pointed to him, "Wuss? Dude, if you won't do it then you shouldn't be talking either!"  
  
"Please stop mean talking!" Starfire shouted, "Please, we are friends! We cannot worsen our situation with more fighting."   
  
A sweat drop dripped down Robin's head, he knew Starfire was right. Robin turned his attention to Starfire, "Then Starfire, would you wanna try first? You have a good sense of other people's emotions."  
  
Starfire nodded back in reply as she held the cushion pillow closer. "Yes, I am supposedly most suitable for this situation. Perhaps if I recite the sonnet of gloominess and proceed with the ballad of laughter, Beast Boy will begin to feel better. Each several hundred verses of condolence may be what Beast Boy needs."  
  
Starfire nodded her head again as she stood up and glided to the flight of stairs, "Do not worry friends. I will be sure to return successfully with Beast Boy."  
  
Cyborg and Robin looked to each other then at Raven who slowly shook her head saying "No"  
  
Robin and Cyborg smiled with anime sweat drops down their heads as they grabbed Starfire by the arms and back to the couch.  
  
"Um, Star I don't think BB is ready for your kind of comfort." Cyborg said as she placed her bouncing on a seat.  
  
Robin took a handkerchief and wiped the side of his head, "Maybe someone with a little less to say with strong words should go?" Robin looked to Raven, "Guess that's your department, Ra-"  
  
Raven held up her hand, "You don't have to say another word." she said as she stood up from the couch. She tucked her hood over her head as she left out the door.  
  
Robin called out to her, "Raven."  
  
Raven looked over her shoulder and saw the boys holding positive thumbs up's while Starfire held up a "Go, Raven, Go!" poster.  
  
"Will you be fine without any assistance?" Starfire called out to her.  
  
"I think I can handle it, Starfire." Raven, replied back in her monotone voice as she shut the door behind her.  
  
As the door shut behind her, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg sat back in their seats.  
  
The trio was silent before Cyborg coughed, "So....you think things will go okay up there?"  
  
Robin and Starfire looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Beast Boy sat quietly on the floor on top of the roof. He stared with sad half lid eyes into the sun. Tears shed hours ago were now left dry along the lids of his eyes. He had been up there for some time now. He pounded his fist on the ground. "Why, she'd do it....". Beast Boy whispered through gritted teeth. He needed a answer, any answer he could use for some sort of explanation.  
  
"It was my fault...." he whispered as he clenched his fist in attempt to stop him from crying.  
  
"It was my fault!" he shouted out load as he stood up and balled his fist's. His voice echoed back to him and bit back hard.  
  
"It had to be my fault. Why else would she do this... I should've....I should've....I...."  
  
" Don't think you should be talking to yourself. " , A voice called out behind him.   
  
Beast Boy turned around and brought his head down. He didn't know someone else was listening to him.  
  
Raven shut the door behind her and walked over to Beast Boy. "So you're blaming yourself now? Not a good sign. Going through any stages?"  
  
Beast Boy gaped at the word silently as he shook his head, "I..I don't know what your talking about."   
  
"You miss her... don't you?"  
  
Beast Boy was silent as he brought his hand to wipe at his eye. He chuckled, "Raven, this is kind of funny. I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
Raven reached for Beast Boy's shoulder, "Beast Boy...I know it's hard to control emotions. Especially-"  
  
"Especially when it's from someone you like, y'know?" he chuckled in a attempt to turn her from what he really felt inside. "I'm fine, really. I'm not going through any stages."  
  
Raven, crossed her arms and tucked them underneath her chest. "Denial" she counted on her finger  
  
"Hey, that's not true! I'm not in any denial! Did the rest of the guy's tell you to come up here and talk to me or something?"  
  
"Paranoia."   
  
Beast Boy sighed, "Okay, fine. That was a little paranoid. Maybe.., maybe.... I am going through something...."  
  
Raven held out her third finger, "And then acceptance." She smiled, " You're taking this pretty well, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy stood with a blank look on his face. A slight smile crept up on him. "So...you're here to cheer me up, huh?"  
  
"Something like that." she replied.  
  
Beast Boy's smiled again then it slowly faded, "It hurts...., y'know? I don't know how else to describe it..." He said as he turned to look at the sun again. The sun glazing him over in its orange light on his skin. "I...I ..still can't believe...y'know....I just don't understand."  
  
Raven turned her gaze at the sun, "Some thing's are better left not understood. Things like these are confusing. Sometimes you just can't help it. Sometimes things just happen-."  
  
"Raven...." Beast Boy whispered.   
  
Raven turned her head to Beast Boy, "What?"  
  
"Why would stuff like this happen? It had to be my fault. I should have went and look for her after she left. Why didn't I follow her? Why didn't I at least try to find her when she first left!" Beast Boy slapped his hand on the floor. "I'm such an idiot..."  
  
Raven, shrugged her shoulders, " You have a point there."  
  
Beast Boy tipped to the side in anime like fashion, " Rav-"  
  
Beast Boy stopped as Raven smiled underneath her hood.  
  
" Oh, I get it." he chuckled.  
  
Beast Boy smiled as he turned his attention to the horizon with Raven, "Raven," he said  
  
Raven looked to him, "Huh?"  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Always, welcome."  
  
Beast Boy sighed, " I just wish I hadn't said those things to her..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
There was a brief silence between the two until Raven coughed intentionally, "So, you want to come down later?"  
  
Beast Boy sighed, "Later, Raven. I'm just not up to it."  
  
How about a ride then? Cyborg say's we could all use one to help him and us relax?"  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Sure....maybe hearing a few of my grade A jokes will cheer everyone up?" He smiled as he bounced up to his feet.   
  
Raven looked to him with dotted eyes, "Glad to see you're back to normal."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, "You know I'm funny." He smiled, "Maybe I can crack a smile out of you too."  
  
Raven, rolled her eyes, "That'll be the day." She said as she walked toward downstairs. She looked over her shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Beast Boy laughed behind her, "Sure, sure."  
  
It was then Beast Boy found himself laughing and smiling again. And of course, being his clueless self, he didn't know why.  
  
**_  
OKAY! There I have updated! Yay!  
  
OMG, did anyone see "Betrayal?" Oh, yeah I bet you did That was a great episode.  
  
Did you see BB go nut's on Slade? Boy was he made when he broke all that glass. And did you see what BB did to him? He like clawed his face and stuff. Seriously, when people say Robin would be the most dangerous going rogue, then you should see BB on a bad day.  
  
If he wasn't a vegetarian, he would've ate him or something. ;; And trust me, when you go cannibal, then you are the most dangerous. Good thing we all know he can't eat other people.   
  
Well, anyway thank goodness that new episodes are on! Cause I can't wait anymore! How long did we wait?! Like 3 months?!!!  
  
Well, anyway this chapter is done so please tell me what you think and please review please.  
  
Well, okay I guess that's all I have to say, I guess. ;; I'll be back with more news and stuff later, for now review this chapter an in one week I'll be back with another chapter.  
  
We now are past the halfway mark. So please stick around.  
  
KK, later.   
  
With donut's, This is A.N.D signing off.  
  
Ai & Heiwa x_**


End file.
